The Love Of My Life
by Fragilless
Summary: Stephanie and Paul they been married for 2 years lets see if they can make it last a lifetime...
1. Chapter 1

**I don´t own the characters. And English isn´t my first language so if something I wrote is weird I am sorry but I will try to do the best I can.**

_It was 6:30 when the alarm went off. Stephanie woke up and turn it off, when she turned around she sees her husband sleeping. She watched him and begin to think over everything they went thru to be where they are now, she begin laughing when she feels something grabbing her by her waist and she open her eyes and watched her husband smiling._

"Good morning, why are you laughing?" Paul asked with a bright smile.

"You remember when we went to the beach with Shane and Marissa and then a dog came running and ripped your boxer" Stephanie said laughing.

"God.. Yeah I remember that that was embarrassing, but funny though" Paul said smiling. Then he leant over her and kissed her.

"Shitttt.. You are making me late to work it is 6:55 already" Stephanie said rushing.

Paul make the bed and then walk by her side and spank her softly "I´m hungry Stephy" He said making her smile.

"Go and take a shower while I make breakfast be fast Paul" She smirked.

"That is why I love you" Paul give her a kiss and went to take a shower.

_Stephanie had everything the breakfast ready, She went to the bedroom and pick up her outfit and went in the bathroom to take a shower._

"Fuck Paul I forget you were in there" She was embarrassed.

"Don´t worry, come and join me if you want I am almost ready though" He smiled.

_Paul showered with Steph, they he dressed up and went to eat. He walked in the bathroom and brushed his teeth while he was smiling with his wife._

"Why are you smiling like a pedo" Steph smiled back.

"Cause who wouldn´t be smiling if he had a gorgeous wife that wake up by his side every single day, I am lucky to have you but I am sure you are more lucky cause every woman dream is to have Triple H by their side but you are the one who got him" He smirked.

"Well you are lucky cause you married a McMahon and I know damn good that I got you cause darling who wouldn´t be with me, I got the body, the mind and the attitude and of course the money" Stephanie smiled and hugged him.

"I love you Stephanie McMahon-Levesque"

"I don´t love you Paul Levesque" They both started laughing.

"You hurt my feelings and you need to figure something out to make it up" He said.

"When I am done I figure something out" She said

_Stephanie went to the kitchen and eat then she cleaned up everything and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth._

"I think we need to get everything ready to go cause we are being late" She said.

"Everything is ready but you forget something" Paul smirked.

_Stephanie kissed him and they went to the office._

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this and leave a review and leave ideas/suggestions to make the story better.**

**Thank you guys :*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys enjoyed MITB. I don´t own the characters.**

_**Later.**_

"Hi daddy" Stephanie said and give Vince a kiss and a hug.

"Hi princess, you are a bit late" Vince said smiling.

"HI DADDYYYYYYYY" Paul said and smirked.

"Hi Paul, you are late and you wane be goofy I think Stephanie didn't give you attention today" Vince said watching Stephanie´s reaction.

"I think I give him to much attention" She said winking at Paul.

_Paul smiled and hug Vince, and then he spanked Stephanie in front of Vince, he begin to laugh at Vince reaction._

"YOU BIG BASTARD..." Vince said but was shut out when Stephanie hold him down the chair.

"Paul stop it" Stephanie said with a sadly tone.

"Okay.. And I guess I am sorry for spanking my wife in front of his father" He said.

Vince was looking at Paul who begin laughing again. "PAUL WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU".

"I am sorry Vince but do you remember... Never mind we better just begin working" He said trying not to laugh.

"What where you about to say you know what we better start working as you said" Vince said trying not to yell again.

Stephanie look at these two and winked at Paul not noticing that Vince watched her and turned and look at her father. " What?"

"You think I didn't see that, see if you two want sometime alone you wait till we are off work cause I am not going to see you both watching each other or you can say undressing each other with your eyes" Vince said smirking.

Paul and Stephanie watched each other a begin laughing and said "Lets get to work" and burst out laughing again.

"Steph go to your office and let me and Paul work on these paper cause if you two stay in the same room you are not going to work" Vince said.

"Sorry daddy, I will go now and bye guys see you guys later I guess" Stephanie said leaving Vince office.

"Paul do you mind me asking you something about my Princess?" Vince asked.

"No, is there something going on with her that I don't know?" Paul asked

"I don't know but see you guys been together for 5/6 years and married for almost 2 years and she is been acting weird lately, eating more than usual being overly emotional, Paul did she missed her period" Vince asked.

"What you might be right but the emotional thing runs in the McMahon family and how the fuck I am supposed to know that kind of stuff like that is her thing" Paul answered confused.

"You are her husband like who doesn't know if there wife missed her period or not and about all the weird acting of her lately I think she can be pregnant" Vince said watching Paul face.

"Whhatt.. pregnant I don´t know her period stuff so I will asked her when we get home, and now let us finish with these papers" Paul said confused again.

_**Later on that**__**day.**_

"Steph I been trying to ask you something cause you father asked me about you being moody lately so..." Paul said nervously.

"So what" Stephanie said intrigued.

"Are you missing your period or are you on your period right now?" Paul asked.

"You never talk about my period and no I'm not on my period.. I didn't get my period this month" Stephanie said.

"So.. that means you can be prego right?" Paul asked surprised.

"I guess but you don't know yet.. I might go get a pregnancy test at a drugstore or go to a doctor or both" Stephanie said nervous.

"I will go get you a test now and make a appointment with the doctor now" Paul said firmly.

"But, but.." Stephanie got cut off by Paul.

"No but's you go rest and I come later on" Paul said giving her a kiss on her forehead and hugged her before leaving.

"So.. What does the test say" Paul asked.

"Did you make the appointment cause I might be pregnant" Stephanie said confused but happy.

Paul said "Yeah" and hugged her and kissed her and carried her to the bed.

"Paul I love you.. I guess" She said teasing him.

"I love you and I have no doubt about it" He said and kissed her.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed, review and let me know what you think and give my suggestions to make a better story.**_

_**Thank you guys :*****_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the characters.**

"Steph get ready we need to go now, I don't want you to be late on your appointment" Paul said rushing.

"I am here and I am scared that I'm not pregnant and disappoint you.. Will you love me if I'm not pregnant?" Stephanie asked.

"Stephie I love you before, now and I will love you always. And if you are not pregnant it's okay we will just keep having fun and remember our second anniversary is in a few months so we are just beginning to have a life together so the babies will come sooner or later but my love for you will never go away" Paul said giving Stephanie a sweet peck on the lips.

"Aww Paul I love you now lets go" Stephanie said getting in the car and winking at Paul.

_**The Doctors Office.**_

"So Mr. & Mrs. Levesque is that right?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah we came here cause I think I might be pregnant but I want to make sure before jumping on conclusions" Stephanie said.

"My wife here toke a pregnancy test last night and it was positive but those things are wrong sometimes so we are here now to make sure that everything is okay" Paul said holding Stephanie's hand.

"Okay Mrs. Levesque you need to come with me so I can examine you and then we will some test and you might have to wait outside Mr. Levesque" The Doctor said watching Stephanie follow him and Paul leaving the room.

* * *

"So doctor I am pregnant cause you seemed a little bit worried?" Stephanie asked nervously.

"You aren't pregnant and we need to operate your uterus as soon as possible or you will have problems in the future to have a child or probably you won't be able to have a child if we don't operate you now" The Doctor said.

"So if I don´t operate I might not have a child but if I do can I have children?" Stephanie asked sad almost crying.

"Nothing is sure I will call you husband in to the room to tell him the news or if you want you can tell him the news" The Doctor said calling Paul in the room.

"Can you please tell him I think I might not be able to tell him" Stephanie said bursting out in tears.

_Paul entered and the doctor told him everything he went and hugged Stephanie supporting her knowing that she is destroyed._

"Paul I might not be able to give you kids you need to find someone you can give you kids you need to leave me" Stephanie said crying.

"What are you crazy see I didn't married you to have kids I married you to be with you and of course I want kids but see that is not important right now you will go and have the operation tomorrow I will call Vince and my parents and you will be fine" Paul said hugging Stephanie and kissed her in her forehead.

"I love you Paul" Stephanie said giving him a kiss

_**Levesque House.**_

"Hello Vince hey I already call my parent and Lynn about the situation with Steph and they are coming tomorrow to the hospital to support her" Paul said.

"Okay I already told Linda and she called Marissa and Shane they are coming too and let her rest she needs to be strong and how did you handle the news?" Vince asked.

"Thanks for the support and I guess you can say better than her I'm trying to be strong for her she needs me now so I will be there for her so call you later then Vince see you tomorrow" Paul said

"See you tomorrow Paul" Vince said

_They hang up and Stephanie asked Paul to join her in bed cause she needs to hug him and be close to him now._

Paul joined Stephanie in bed and they snuggled together until Paul asked her "You doing alright?"

"I guess I'm better knowing that my family, friends and the people I love are supporting me right now and to know that you are here makes me happy" Stephanie said in a sad tone hugging Paul tightly trying not to cry again.

"It's okay Steph see tomorrow you will be fine and you will come rest and I will treat you like the queen you are so relax try to get some sleep I will call Shawn so try to stay as calm as possible okay babe" Paul said leaning towards her giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey Paul before you go give me the laptop" Stephanie said.

"What are you going to do promise me, no work cause you need to rest" Paul said.

"No I will message my besties you know my bitchess" Stephanie said giving him a smile.

"Okay tell them I said hi and how they are doing" Paul said giving her the laptop and giving her a quick kiss again.

"You cannot" Stephanie smirked

"So much love" Paul said kissing her again.

"Thank you, I love you" Stephanie said smiling.

"You are more then welcome and of course I adore you, love you too" Paul said smiling.

_"Hey Shawn how you doing men hey see I guess Chris and Randy might already told you about Steph but you don't pick up call me later" Paul said leaving a voicemail to Shawn._

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review of what you think and leave suggestions to make it even a better story.**

**Thank you guys :*****


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the characters.**

_"Hey Paul sorry men I toke a day off to be with my family and yes John told me neither Chris or Orton called me so I guess you are at the hospital now so I am assuming your cellphone is on silence but I will go with Rebecca to the hospital to show support" Shawn left a voicemail._

"Hey Steph I guess you know Shawn and Becca are coming I will let you rest I will go grab some water I will bring you some and if someone comes I show then the way to the room. Almost forget.. Not Really you know I love you." Paul left a paper on Stephanie's stomach that she hold unconsciously with her hand while taking a nap.

_Paul was walking to the machine and grab 2 bottles of water. While waiting for Vince, Linda, his parent, Marissa, Shane, Rebecca, Shawn, John, Trish, Chris, Amy, Randy, Stacy and of course his sister Lynn and her husband to come. When he turned he saw Vince, Linda, Shane and Marissa he walked them to Stephanie's room where she was now wide awake._

"Hey baby you have some visitors here is your water I will wait outside so you can talk to them" Paul said leaning on her giving her a kiss.

"Okay babe thanks, love you" Stephanie said watching Paul leaving the room letting her with her parent, her brother and sister-in-law.

"Hi daddy, hi mom, hi you two" Stephanie said.

"Are you okay?" Vince and Linda asked

"Yeah I am doing a lot better thanks to Paul he is being super supportive" Stephanie said with a smile.

"Sucking up pretty much" Shane said leaning to her sister giving her a hug.

"He is my husband what do you expect" She said laughing.

"Well your husband at least is nice" Marissa said teasing Shane.

"Everyone asked if you are were sure to married Shane and now see what happens" Stephanie said while receiving a hug from Marissa.

Everyone laughed and Shane was staring at Stephanie and Marissa and they both burst out laughing "You are a nice husband" Marissa said kissing him on the cheek.

"And a damn good brother you took care of me sometimes better than dad" Stephanie said smiling at her dad.

"I guess you are right Stephie" Shane said laughing.

"I see where this going Linda you see when I told you to never get a daughter cause you knew she will be my sunshine my little baby always, and Shane you will always be my boy and I'm proud of both of you" Vince said smiling at them.

"I think I can control what I will have and I'm proud to be mother of two successful children that have been working hard since day one" Linda said smiling at her kids and having Vince that was grabbing her by her waist.

"Aw thank you guys and I guess Paul showed more people the room" Stephanie said watching Trish, John, Amy and Chris walking into the room.

"Well I think we will see you later then Steph and take it easy" Vince said leaving with Linda, Shane and Marissa.

"See you later guys" Stephanie said.

"How is the little princess over here doing?" Trish said smiling at Stephanie.

"I guess better" Stephanie said receiving hugs from Trish, Amy, Chris and John.

"What Paul give you a rough night?" Chris asked laughing.

"No, he just did an amazing job letting me feel better" She said.

"Well guess Paul is losing his DX attitude" Amy said giving Stephanie a smirk.

"Well believe me he didn't lose it cause I guess he has a lot more DX attitude than when I met him" Stephanie said laughing, everyone laughed.

"I guess that is why he married you so he can get those boobies he always wanted" John said laughing while Trish was staring at him.

"What is with her boobies John?" Trish asked.

"Nothing baby relax you know I squeeze yours only" John said smirking at her, and Trish slapped him playfully kind of embarrassed.

"Okay TMI here changing of subject" Stephanie said.

"Hey Chris can you call Paul a second please?" Stephanie said glaring at him with puppy eyes.

"Yeah alright I go now stop doing that" He said leaving the room and called Paul for Stephanie.

"Ames you have a great husband there" Stephanie said smiling at Amy.

"Yeah I know" Amy blushed.

Paul entered the room " Are you okay Steph?"walking by her side.

"Yes I just missed you and needed to know what you were doing" She said pulling him on the side of her bed.

"Cheesy" Trish said teasing Stephanie.

"Shush I'm with my husband here" She said playfully.

"I guess see you later then and relax and everything will be okay" Trish said leaving the room John, Trish, Amy, Chris hugged her and leaved the room.

"Baby I was talking with your parents and mine parents with Lynn and her Husband" Paul said giving her a quick kiss.

"Okay and hug me and kiss me and you can call your parents and Lynn with her husband to come inside" Stephanie said.

"Everything you want baby" Paul hugged her tightly and give her a sweet long kiss that the broke when his parent walked in with Lynn and her husband.

"Hi Stephanie I guess you are doing great seeing that smile" Patricia said.

"Mom who wouldn't be smiling if they have me by their side" Paul said teasing.

"Paul you are full of yourself and I'm doing better" Stephanie said blushing.

"Stephanie you need to specific on who cause remember there are two Paul's in this room" Paul Sr. said smiling at Stephanie.

"Of course I am referring to your son cause you know how your son can be" Stephanie said winking at Paul.

"Of course I know and I have videos too" Paul Sr. said laughing.

"I guess you are referring to the DX stuff and Hi Stephanie" Lynn said and smiled at Stephanie.

"What else I guess cause I have that video.." Paul Sr. said but was cut off by Paul.

"Stephanie knows all of those stuff" Paul said kind of embarrassed.

"Why you have to be so disrespectful Paul and hi Stephie" Lynn Husband said.

"Hi and Paul he is right why are you so red right now what is on that video that you don't want me to know" Stephanie said knowing that Paul was embarrassed and winked at him again.

"That won't work and I won't tell you and no one can tell her and if you guys tell her you will see" Paul said firmly but embarrassed.

"Paul show some respect to you dad" Patricia said.

"Sorry dad but you know better don't show her or tell her again about that video" Paul said.

"Okay whatever Paul I think I will leave you guys" Paul Sr. said leaving with Patricia, Lynn and her husband who hugged Stephanie leaving the room.

"That was mean what is on that video you need to your wife Paul no secrets remember" Stephanie looked at Paul with puppy eyes.

"Fuck.. I will tell you but not now I will let Shawn, Becca, Stacy and Randy come inside" Paul said hugging her and kiss her leaving the room.

_The guys entered the room they chat with Stephanie and then the doctors came in telling her is time to go to the operation room and get ready they took her and now everyone is waiting outside to hear from the doctor if the surgery was a success or not._

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Let a review telling what you think about the story and leave suggestions to make the story better.**

**Thank you :*****


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the characters.**

_**5 Hours Later.**_

_Paul was walking around like crazy wanting to know if everything is fine everybody is nervous but Paul is more than nervous he is afraid too and he is about to break down in tears._ _Suddenly he sees the doctor. _

"Is everything okay" Paul asked walking to the doctor as fast as he can.

"Well she is now sleeping she needs to recover the surgery went well but we need to see how she recovers and she need to rest and of course can't take any pressure or stress so we will have her in the hospital for at least a week then she can go home but need to stay home without working for at least a month or two" The Doctor said.

"Okay I will make sure she rest and don't stress with anything" Paul said relieved

"But can she have kids on the future?" Paul asked.

"That depends if she rest and recovers slowly and without stress and Mr. Levesque you can't have sexual relationship with Mrs. Levesque for at least 3 months so she can recovers completely" The Doctor said.

"Okay I will tell her and I will try to control myself" Paul said.

Everyone looked at Paul and laughed at him. "So Paul you can't touch her for 3 months" Shawn said laughing at Paul.

"No, I can't but I think to not touch her I will book myself a hotel cause this will be impossible if she is going to change in front of me I'm a man after all" Paul said noticing that Vince stared at him.

"Paul don't be that degenerate" Vince said looking at Paul.

"I'm sorry Vinnie but you know damn good how my relationship is with your daughter and she is damn hot so that isn't helping so I will support her give her the love she need but I need to stay in a hotel or let her stay with you guys so I know that nothing is going to happen" Paul said smirking at Vince.

"I know damn good and I think it's better if she stays with us she has her room and you don't have to pay for a hotel and that will make it easier for everyone and I don't have to keep calling her every 15 minutes" Vince said.

"Okay so we have a deal here I'm going home and take a shower if Steph wakes up call me" Paul said.

_**2 Weeks Later.**_

"Dad why can I just stay with Paul?" Stephanie said looking at Vince with big puppy eyes.

"That won't work and you know the answer already and it's a decision that we already discussed several times and you know that you won't go to work for 3 months and you won't go with Paul it's just 3 months and it's perfect it's just in time so you two can celebrate your guys anniversary" Vince said looking at Stephanie that was pretty much annoyed.

"Remember to relax and don't stress so I will give you your laptop so you can chat with your friends" Vince said giving Stephanie her laptop and hugged her giving her a kiss on her forehead leaving the room to let her chat.

**_3 Hours Later._**

_"Baby I will come see you in a few minutes I am about to get to your parents house and I miss you" Paul said leaving her a voice message._

"Aw girls Paul is coming so I guess I will stop annoying you girls for now.. Bye girls talk later" Stephanie said.

"Bye Stephie" The girls said.

Stephanie shut down her laptop and left it on her nightstand and here someone entering the room. "Hi baby" She heard Paul saying walking to her giving her a long sweet kiss on her lips and hugged her tight.

"Hi Paul, miss you" Stephanie said sadly but happy to see him.

"Missed you too even though I come everyday it's not the same and I trying my best to not go all crazy cause I know you need to stay calm and I can't touch you and you can have stress so you can recover completely and you need to put all your effort too cause remember it depends how you recover to see if you can have babies and I know you want little you and me running around" Paul said smiling at her and leant to kiss her again.

"I love you and at least I see you everyday and I know this is going to be hard and these months will go slow" Stephanie said winking at him.

They hugged but broke it when Linda walked in. "Sorry guys, Stephanie dinner is ready and Paul you can stay for dinner if you want" Linda said smiling at them and leave the room.

"I guess I need to carry you down stairs so you don't get tired" Paul said smiling at her.

"I guess your right" Stephanie said and Paul carry her to the dining room while he kissed her.

"Ahem, I think you two need to stop making out in front of me" Vince said.

"Sorry daddy and we didn't see you" Stephanie said smiling at Vince and winked at Paul.

"Princess you eat and let Paul eat too cause I know he must be tired of working all day and need to go home soon to get some rest" Vince said.

"Well he can stay one night here if he is so tired" Stephanie said looking for every kind of excuse to stay with Paul.

"Baby as much as I want you know I will not and I can't so I will eat with you make sure you okay when I home" Paul said firmly but kind of sad.

"Okay whatever.." Stephanie said tired and sad to not have Paul near her.

_**Later on that night.**_

"Baby are you alright you are so quiet and you know I can't see you sad cause it brakes my heart" Paul said looking at Stephany sad eyes.

"I want you to stay.. I miss you, I want to wake up and see that you are near me as before" Stephanie said almost crying.

"Steph don't cry please see I will stay with you until you sleep and I come soon in the morning to wake you up giving you kisses.. Is that okay" Paul said.

"Okay I think I can live with that but you need to be here before I wake up or you need to tell me about that video that your parents talk about the other day at the hospital" Stephanie said smiling.

"Okay deal I will make sure to be here" Paul said giving her a kiss and watched her sleep in his hand.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a review and tell e what you think of the chapter and leave suggestions to make it a better story or stories that you think I can begin to make.**

**Thank you guys :*** **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the characters.**

_Stephanie woke up and realize that now Paul need to tell her about the movie but suddenly she turned around and saw Paul on the bed with her she didn't feel his hands on her waist until he spanked her. _

"You know I can't let you be sad so I stay the night with you but I guess I didn't wake you up so I need to tell you now" Paul said kissing her.

"You are the best Paul and I love you but I want to know about that video so tell me now" Stephanie said happy hugging him.

"No I won't cause the deal was to be here before you wake up and I was here so I won't tell you and I love you too and it makes me happy that you are happy" Paul said smiling.

"Paul tell me please remember I can't have stress and that is giving my stress" Stephanie said kissing him again.

"No and that won't work maybe one day I will tell you.. And talking about work I better go cause your dad can fire my ass if I stay here spoiling you" Paul said kissing her and hugging her tight before Vince came into the room a broke them apart.

"TELL ME YOU DIND'T FUCK HER" Vince said.

"Well of course I have fucked her but not last night cause I know how to keep my work and I am controlling myself" Paul said.

"Paul stop it" Stephanie said blushing and embarrassed.

"PAUL.. Let's go to work now before I punch you" Vince said leaving the room with Paul.

_**Almost 3 months later.**_

_Paul invited Shawn and Rebecca to come with their kids to stay at his house for a few days they talked, watch movies, swim in pool, the kids play outside they had a lot of fun as soon as they leaved someone came back and Stephanie didn't like this person that much so Paul didn't tell Stephanie cause he knows that Stephanie will be stressed and she need to be calm for at least 1 more week so he lied to Stephanie and said he needed to go to Las Vegas and came back in a week so Stephanie was sad and noticed that Paul was nervous on the phone but she decided that she can go back to her house cause when Paul ´come back` she will be fine to have relations with her husband so she begin to pack everything and was heading to her house. She entered and noticed that someone was here cause the television was on and someone was yelling she walked in to the living room and saw Paul yelling on the phone._

"PAUL WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LIE TO ME AND WHO THE FUCK IS ON THE PHONE' Stephanie yelled at Paul.

"Babe sit down let me say hang up and we can talk try to keep calm no stress remember' Paul said trying calm Stephanie.

She watch Paul throwing his cellphone on the other couch and walked towards her sitting next to her "Hi babe aren't you supposed to be at your parents house?" Paul asked her holding her hands.

"Yes but I thought you are on the plane heading to Las Vegas and I thought since you weren't going to be here I can come stay at our house cause in one week I can be with you" Stephanie said angrily.

"Calm down, I will tell you everything but please keep calm see a few days ago when Shawn left Joanie came to talk to me and I know.." Paul said but was cut off by Stephanie that begin to yell again.

"SO YOUR TELLING JOANIE CAME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU KNOW DAMN GOOD I DON'T LIKE HER.." Stephanie said but was now cut off by Paul.

"Steph let my finish and calm down or I would leave you here alone with questions that won't get answers" Paul said.

"Okay.. go ahead" Stephanie said.

"Okay I didn't tell you cause I know you will be stressed with her around me and I know you need to stay calm for at least one more week so I lie about the Vegas stuff so I can be here figure how I'm going to tell you when you get better and how to surprise you when you come back home but I guess I was surprised" Paul said kind of sad to not tell her the truth before "Now I know I was wrong I should have told you and I am sorry" Paul said holding both of her hands trying to let her stay calm.

"I'm sorry to for begin to yell at you like that but you know that Joanie always liked you and will be after you so I guess for me to not get stressed if you stay with 24/7 this week until I can go back on my normal routine" She said smiling at him.

"Okay babe I won't leave the house I guess I will call your dad telling him I can go to work this week and tell him I will not touch you but I will take care of you and I will give you most of my love since I can't give you all" He said kissing her.

Paul called Vince and then he heard the doorbell " I will get it Steph you pick the movies and I will pick the popcorn and the sodas" Paul said going to open the door.

"Okay babe" He heard Stephanie said and saw Joanie "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I came to see you and I know the Princess is at her parents house so" Joanie said walking inside.

"Babe who is it" Stephanie said while pick a movie out.

"I guess she came here already I will give her a little visit" Joanie said looking at Paul.

"No your not get the fuck out of here before I call the police" Paul said furious.

"Relax Paul I will go but remember I will come back and soon" Joanie said spanking Paul and leave.

Paul went upstairs with the popcorns and sodas he entered his room and saw that she already choose a movie "What toke you so long and who was on the door?" Stephanie asked looking at him seeing that he was uncomfortable and angry.

"Babe calm down Joanie came and thought that you.." He said and was cut off.

"She thought I wasn't here and came here to spread her legs for you" She answered angry.

"Yeah but calm down babe she is gone now so lets watch the movie and relax you know I love you and never doubt about it" Paul said giving her a kiss a hugging her in bed.

"I love you too and your right lets watch the movie and be respectful" Stephanie said smirking at him.

"I will try" He said smiling and kissed her and they watch the movie and they fell asleep cuddling together.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review let me know what you think about the chapter, and leave suggestions/ideas on what kinda stories can I make or to make this story better.**

**Thank you guys :*****


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the characters.**

_In the morning Paul and Stephanie woke up and spent the day together they didn't have a lot a time together so they took full advantage they had a romantic dinner together and they play outside by the pool. In the night they pick a movie and ordered pizza they been enjoying being together. Stephanie watched Paul and Paul turned and watched her they cuddled and kissed then they heard the doorbell, Stephanie went downstairs and opened the door and saw who it was she was shocked and then she feel someone wrapping his hands around her waist and saw Paul behind her and smiled._

"What are you doing here" Paul said.

"I came to visit you guys and hang out" Joanie said looking at Stephanie.

"Sorry but you are not welcome so I will ask you to leave" Paul said getting angry.

"Paul relax I will go upstairs, love you" Stephanie said kissing him on his cheek and went in their bedroom getting the pizza out and the drinks served.

"Paul I'm sorry for everything I punt you through but I want you in my life at least as a friend" Joanie said.

"That is BULLSHIT I know you damn fucking good to believe that crap I know you will do everything to get Stephanie away and to get in my pants but that won't happen cause I love her and I will go know and spent the rest of the night with my life so bye" Paul said and close the he went upstairs and get in the bed and cuddled with Stephanie.

_Joanie was mad when she left she will do everything to get Paul back even if it means eliminating Stephanie. So from now on they need to be very careful cause Joanie is going nuts and will do everything that she can to get what she wants and if she can't have him no one will._

"Baby is everything alright with her" Stephanie asked holding his hands.

"Yeah and you know I want her out of my life and I know that won't be easy but she will be out for good and soon.

_They cuddled together share some kisses and they eat, drink, talk while watching the movie but Stephanie received a message and she was scared, afraid and nervous._

"What is wrong Steph?" Paul asked as he watched her getting pale and was scared and almost crying.

"The message says ´enjoy right now that you can cause you might be dead one of these days` I'm scared Paul" Stephanie said holding him as tight as she can and begin to cry on his chest.

"Babe calm down we will go to the police station tomorrow and we will track him/her down and I will protect you with everything even if it means to die so you can live" Paul said holding her tight and kissed her.

"Paul you are the love of my life you can leave I don't know what I will do without you, you are my other half together we are complete I can't live without you" She said as he hugged her tight and kissed her again.

"Steph you know that I will never leave you we will grow old together and I might die in maybe 50 years but my heart will always stay with you I love Steph more than what I expected I will never leave you my life is more than infinity" He said kissing her and they cuddled they fell a sleep but they never stopped holding each other until they woke up.

_The day was calm they enjoyed it they had a picnic together and they enjoyed swimming in the pool together and they are exited to spent 5 days together without work and worries they only had to enjoy the company of each other._ _They went to the station and now the cops are trying to find the person who send Stephanie the message even though Paul and Stephanie knew who it was._

3 Days Later.

_They didn't have any update of the cops to know who the person was even though they knew. Stephanie didn't get any thread so she was relaxed enjoying Paul's company he was sweet and caring with her and super supportive on the other hand Paul was mad cause he knew who the person was but couldn't do anything except waiting but he was happy to have his wife around him and spent time with her._

"Hi princess I call you to know how you doing" Vince said.

"Daddy I am happy to have Paul and I am good you can say with everything going on I think I am doing okay" She said smiling when she looked at Paul running on the street with only his boxer on

"Paul come on, come inside before they call the cops" She said laughing.

"What is my son-in-law doing again" Vince said.

"Running down the street with his boxer you know Paul" Stephanie said while Paul was getting inside and hugged her from behind and kissed her on her neck.

"Hi Vinnie" Paul said and he walked off and jumped in the pool.

"I can't get him Steph how the hell he does that and doesn't get embarrassed" Vince said.

"I don't know that and I love you talk to you and mom later send her hugs and kisses for me love you daddy" Stephanie said.

"I tell her bye princess talk soon" He said and hung up.

_Stephanie jumped in the pool joining Paul when she received another message and they need to go to the Police Station again but this time they are going right ahead._

´Stephie having fun in the pool maybe I join and we can have some blood running around and maybe Paul will get me pregnant and I will be the one making him happy with a child`

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review let me know what you think about the chapter, and leave suggestions/ideas on what kinda stories can I make or to make this story better.**

**Thank you guys :*****


	8. Chapter 8

**I don´t own the characters.**

_They went to the Police Station and they try to track the person down but they can't the person is smart enough that he/she send the message with another cellphone and in another state. Stephanie was afraid to lose Paul or let him alone, she went and talk to Paul and he calmed her down cause she was jumping to fast on conclusions. Paul wrap his hands around her to make her feel safe they went back home and received a little visit and it wasn't Joanie this time._

"Hi Paul can I come inside and talk to Stephanie" He said.

"I guess you are her friend so why not make your self comfortable" Paul said he never liked him but he won't argue with him cause he know Stephanie loved him and no one else and he was just a friend.

_The guy hugged Stephanie in front of Paul, Paul shout the door and didn't like that he hugged her but he was going to keep it cool cause he didn't want to argue with Stephanie, Paul went to get drinks and let Stephanie talk with the guy._

"Hey Steph you know you can count on me with everything and you can trust me" He said wrapping his hands around Stephanie's waist she put her head in his chest and begin to cry.

"Steph what is going on?" He asked and hugged her tight.

"I can't handle this anymore.." Stephanie said but couldn't finished cause she begin to cry again.

"It is okay Steph calm down relax" He said and hugged her and he leant down and kissed her.

_Paul entered the room and watched how he kissed her and noticed that Stephanie was crying but he was upset more than upset he was livid. Paul watched when Stephanie pulled away and Paul was relieved in some kind of way but he was still going to beat that motherfucker for kissing his wife._

"What the fuck is going on, you say you come here and kissed my wife knowing that she is married and you know her husband is in the house what the hell is going on your mind you son of a bitch" Paul said almost going to punch him but Stephanie hold Paul and she cried.

"You see you hurt your wife you put her cry and you claim to be a good husband" He said.

_Paul was livid he punched him and Stephanie tried to stop him but she just cried harder._

"Stop it you two Paul I love you and you know it but please calm down at least for me and you Kurt back off Paul is my husband and he didn't put my cry the situation of you kissing me and he came and see you kissing me put me cry cause I know how much that hurts to see someone you love and trust with someone else but I'm glad he trust me and you know he is the greatest husband so please I will ask you to leave" Stephanie said.

_Paul hugged her and whispered in her ear ´I love you too and I will doubt about you love for me` he leant and kissed her, Kurt left but said that he will contact her and it was wrong to kiss her. Stephanie enjoyed Paul's company thru the day and they went out to have dinner and she just loved how caring he was and she know she was lucky to have him and she thought if something ever happened to him for her fault she will never forgive herself but she eliminate all the bad thoughts and just enjoyed him they eat went back home and they went to sleep._

**_2 weeks later._**

_Stephanie was going to a therapy to make it easier for her to have a child. Paul was so exited cause he had the perfect gift ready for her cause tomorrow they will be celebrating they have been married for 1 year and they are still happy together enjoying each other more than ever. Stephanie was more than happy cause she is able to satisfied herself and her husband now that she is able to have relations with him, he promised her that he won't touch her till the anniversary she was exited cause she was ready to have him and had a vacation planned for Paul and her that was her gift for him and she knew he will love to get away for a week with her._

"Linda come Paul called me and he want to surprise Stephanie so you better get ready fast so I can tell you the details" Vince said.

"Wait a sec let me finish dressing up" Linda said happy to help out to surprise her daughter.

"See he told me that he want everything to be perfect so we better stay quiet so he can surprise her now I will cut to the chase he wants you to take her shopping letting her buy everything she wants from clothes, furniture even jewelry so he will have some hours and I will help him get the house ready and we invited Shawn and his family, we invited the Levesque family, McMahon family, Trish, John, Stacy, Randy, Chris and Amy the close friends and family alone Paul didn't want it to be big he wanted to celebrate with her and the persons he know that loved them and Paul outshined himself with his gift I can't tell you that though" Vince said and hugged Linda.

"I am happy that Stephany found love and Paul is just perfect for her he is really great in Stephanie's life" Linda said and Vince nodded giving her a kiss.

_Paul called everybody and they told him that all of them they will be here for sure so he was relaxed and just hoped for the best while Stephanie thought that he forgot that tomorrow will be their anniversary she hoped that he remembered tomorrow cause she was super exited. Vince and Linda make sure that everything is ready for tomorrow._

"Baby are you okay, you been acting weird" Paul said looking into her big blue eyes.

"Did you forget something?" She asked him looking deep into his light brown eyes.

"if you think I forgot about our anniversary you are crazy I will never forget that I love you and I have the perfect gift for you so relax and just wait for tomorrow cause I have everything planned" Paul said giving her a long passionately kiss that got deep in just a sec.

"Thank god you didn't forget and I love you more and relax with those kisses cause remember tomorrow you can make me all yours" Stephanie said giving him a smirk and a quick kiss.

"You are such a teaser but you know I love you more and you can't argue with that so lets enjoy the company of each other and have fun it's 11PM lets you in to the pool it should be cold now and it will be fun" Paul said removing his pants and shirt just staying in his boxer.

"You are crazy we already toke a shower" Stephanie said looking at him.

"If you don't get in to the pool with me I will make that 3AM I throw you in to that pool" Paul said winking at her suddenly he grab her and run with her in to the backyard and throw her into the pool with her pajamas on.

"You motherfucker I will fucking get you Paul" Stephanie said swimming around and they both start laughing.

"I love you too Steph" He said jumping in to the pool joining her and he kissed her.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review let me know what you think about the chapter, and leave suggestions/ideas on what kinda stories can I make or to make this story better.**

**Thank you guys :*** **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the characters.**

_The day begin quiet for Paul & Stephanie they had breakfast and lunch together, they been enjoying each other. Paul has everything ready he is waiting for Linda to come and go shopping with Stephanie so he can decorate the house and call his mom to help him with dinner. it was almost 5PM._

"Paul my mom called she is coming soon and are you sure you want me to buy everything I want?" Stephanie asked

"Okay and you can buy everything you want you can let me without any money today so you will go with my credit card and you let yours here you know my code so you can make excuses right now" Paul said giving her his credit card and kissed her in her forehead.

"I am not going to waste all your money but I will buy some stuff not only for me cause it isn't my birthday it is our anniversary so you deserve some stuff too and I will make sure it is something you like or will use" Stephanie said giving him her credit card and hugged him.

"Steph I will put it in mine wallet and remember me to give it back to you and I think she is here already" Paul said walking with her downstairs cause they heard the bell. They opened the door and Linda hugged them and they hugged her back.

"Happy anniversary guys hope your marriage last forever and make me a grandma soon if it is possible" Linda said.

"Thank you Linda and believe me if it isn't possible you will see how it becomes possible" Paul said smirking at Stephanie.

"Thank you mom and Paul stop it you are such a dirty minded" Stephanie said slapping Paul chest playfully.

"I think we better go now cause Paul may change of mind and hold you here" Linda said and laughed at them.

"Your mommy is right and take care guys have fun" Paul said hugging Linda and kissed Stephanie.

"Mom you can come now and begin to help me with dinner and come with the rest of the family so they can begin to talk now while we get everything ready I will call Vince to come with his family too" Paul said.

"Relax Paul and okay I call Lynn to come with her husband and kids and I come with your dad we will be there soon" Patricia said.

"Love you mom" Paul said and they hung up. Paul called Vince to come with Marissa, Shane and their kids now cause his family is coming now too and they can have some family time while Stephanie is shopping with Linda.

* * *

_Stephanie and Linda have been shopping for a little bit more than 2 hours but Stephanie is feeling weird and a little bit uncomfortable. They bought some stuff for everyone in the family._

"Mom I feel like someone is following us I don't know why" She said a little worried.

"Stephanie I don't want to bother you but I have that feeling too and every time I turned around I see the same women looking away it is just weird" Linda said beginning to get worried.

"You said women, mom could it be Joanie?" Stephanie asked worried.

"I don't know when I turn around she looks away I know she is a women cause she has some boobs there but she is kind of big like Joanie it could be her I don't know, I am not sure" Linda said looking again and than looked at Stephanie and they are getting worried.

"Mom I think we better get out of here we bought enough already and I am not comfortable being here anymore and it is almost 7PM and I want to have dinner with my husband" Stephanie said.

"If we get out now we need to do it right lets just walk in a few stores more then walk out without doing noting to suspicious" Linda said.

"I guess your right I will text Paul telling him in 30 min we are there" Stephanie said texting Paul.

"Okay Steph" Linda said as they walked in a store.

_They walked in 5 more stores and they are heading out the mall to get the hell out of there as soon as they are getting in the car they locked the car when they saw someone is getting closer._

"Mom start the car and lets get the hell out of here cause I think it is Joanie" Stephanie said waiting for her mom to start the car.

"Okay done" Linda said and Joanie begin to hit the window of the car and Linda drove to Stephanie's house as fast as she could.

"OMG mom that bitch is crazy I will talk to Paul and I will go to the Police Station tomorrow morning to end this shit ASAP" Stephanie said.

"Relax Steph now you will be with Paul and you will enjoy the rest of the day with him celebrating your anniversary keep it cool" Linda said.

* * *

_Paul had everything ready 8 PM their friend should arrive and he knew Stephanie is on her way home almost getting here and he was exited. Everybody was in the living room talking,eating some snacks and having some drinks while watching the television and the kids are playing around just having fun as always and then he heard someone getting home and he saw Linda and Stephanie walking in with a lot of shopping bags. Stephanie got in and Paul helped her and Linda with their bags and as Stephanie walked in she saw their family reunited in their living room._

"Hi guys and what are you guys doing here?" She asked while she was hugging everyone in the room and then greet the kids.

"We came to celebrate your anniversary" Vince said

"Okay I will go put the shopping bags upstairs" Stephanie said and went upstairs with the bags while Paul hugged her from behind.

"Hey at 8 our friend are coming over to celebrate with our family our anniversary" Paul whispered in her ear.

"Why didn't you tell I need to take a shower now and I got stuff for everyone downstairs I will show you the stuff I got for you later and I will take a quick shower" Stephanie said turning around and kiss him.

"It was a little surprise and I have another surprise for you and I will make sure everyone downstairs get what you bought them" Paul said hugging her.

"Okay baby thank you I will go a get ready" Stephanie said walking in the bathroom to take a shower.

Hope you guys enjoyed. Review let me know what you think about the chapter, and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories can I make or to make this story better.

Thank you guys :***


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the characters.**

_Stephanie went downstairs everyone thanked her and Paul for the gifts she was acting weird and Paul noticed, everyone was already there it was 8:30PM Paul invited everyone inside to have dinner and watched Stephanie closely. Everyone was eating and making jokes but Stephanie was quiet she was scared she needed to talk with Paul._

"And Paul what did you get from Stephanie" Shawn said.

"She bought some stuff but I didn't see them yet but I need to give her or show her, her gift" Paul said looking at Stephanie.

"Well when we are done eating" Linda said.

"Mom you really want to know what I got him?" Stephanie asked.

"Everyone want to know what he got for you and what you got for him" Patricia said.

"Well I guess when we are done you will see" Paul said.

_They all are finished and went to the living room to see the gifts but Stephanie was uncomfortable she wasn't feeling good she had like a bad feeling and she didn't like it she went upstairs and Paul followed her._

"Are you okay Steph cause you been acting really weird since you got here" Paul said worried.

"I will talk to you later lets just show them to gifts" Stephanie said.

"No see if you tell me now you will be relaxed and you will be able to enjoy our anniversary" Paul said holding her and put her on his lap.

"Okay I guess you are right so when I went shopping with my mom it was fun at first but when we were about to leave we thought someone was following us and when we got in the car Joanie was hitting the window so you can say she was following me and I been scared and worried since then but I told my mom that tomorrow I will go to the Police Station and end this shit cause I am really tired of this" Stephanie said holding Paul's hand tightly.

"It's okay Steph I will go with you tomorrow and next time if anything happens tell me right away cause I don't like seeing you like this" Paul said kissing her and hugging her tight.

"Okay but get off me now we need to go downstairs" Stephanie said still hugging him.

"You have to ruin the moment but you're right lets go" Paul said holding her hands and walked downstairs with her and the gifts.

_Everyone was waiting for them they were upstairs for like 15 min and Shawn begin to joke about them taking tooo long upstairs and Vince glared at him and Shane began to laugh and Marissa slapped him playfully._

"I guess you guys didn't miss us" Paul said holding Stephanie close.

"You guys are like to smooshy what happened upstairs Paul did you have a quick dive in?" Shawn asked joking.

"Shawn if you keep joking about my daughter like that I will lose my temper" Vince said staring at him.

"Dad stop it he was just joking at for your information Shawn what I do with my husband is none of your business" Stephanie said and winked at Paul.

"Okay little princess I will shut up now cause I might get fire" Shawn joked.

"Lets open the gifts now" Paul said laughing and winked back at Stephanie.

"Okay what is going on here you two literately came like you been having sex for the last 8 hours" Shane said.

"Shane be don't say that or your dad will fire you too" Shawn said laughing.

"Lets just open the gifts" Stephanie said blushing and Paul spanked her ass playfully without anyone seeing.

"You will pay for that" Stephanie said looking at Paul.

_Before anyone could give a comment someone was at the door Paul went to open it while everyone was waiting for him to come John, Trish, Amy, Chris, Randy, Stacy were outside in the pool when they realized everyone was inside they went inside too. Paul was scared when he saw these five together with guns and ready to take action Paul screamed "CALL THE POLICE NOW" and then they shot the door and opened it._

"Shut up if you don't want me to shoot you in your skull in front of your lovely wife" He said

"And talking about you wife where is she I want to be the one killing her" She said

_John, Trish, Amy, Chris, Randy and Stacy ran out and called the police they were lucky to escape when they heard the shot but Paul's and Stephanie's family were inside so they couldn't do anything._

"Stephanie I love you baby if anything happen be sure that my heart will always belong to you" Paul said.

"PAUL..I..LOVE YOU...TOO" Stephanie screamed she was so scared that wasn't able to talk and suddenly they begin to hit her.

Hope you guys enjoyed. Review let me know what you think about the chapter, and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories can I make or to make this story better.

Thank you guys :***


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the characters.**

_Paul and Stephanie stayed in the house, the rest of the family thanks to Vince was able to find a way to get out and ask for help while Paul and Stephanie toke the beating of their life they been lying in their own blood Paul was scared to lose her so was Stephanie. They heard a noise outside and it was the police when they got in the house Paul ran and try to find Stephanie but he couldn't find her she was gone and so was the people who attacked him but the left a note saying ´Be careful and don't mention our names cause your pretty wife will be found the next day in little pieces in front of your house in a little box` he feels someone behind him and it was a police officer._

"Sir could you tell us what happened here?" The officer said.

"I was celebrating my anniversary with my wife, her family, mine family and our close friend when we heard someone knocking at the door I went to open it and there was like 5 persons outside with guns and I screamed ´Call the police` and they opened the door shooting at it everyone found a way to escape except me and my wife cause we got the beating of our life, my father-in-law found a way to communicate with one of his body guards and found a way to get out with my and her family and one of my close friend family but the rest of mine friend they were hanging out in the pool about to get inside when they heard me scream and they were able to get the hell out so everyone was out and trying to get some help for us but they toke my wife away and I AM WORRIED AS FUCK CAUSE I DON'T KNOW WERE THE SHE IS" Paul said getting angry.

"Did something suspicious happened in last couple of weeks?" The officer asked.

"YES ACTUALLY.. see my wife was getting some life threatening messages we went to the police station like 3 times they told us they would do the best they can and today my ex-girlfriend was following her in the mall before she came home and we were supposed to go tomorrow soon in the morning to the police station" Paul said trying to keep it cool but he couldn't take it anymore and begin to cry.

"Sir I am sorry but we will try to find her as soon as possible but do you saw or recognized the persons outside?" The officer asked.

"Yes I knew 3 of them but I can't tell you who they are" Paul said giving the officer the note they left for him.

"I see but you need to if you don't this is going to be more difficult" The officer said.

"MORE FUCKING DIFFICULT BELIEVE ME IT CAN'T THEY HAVE MY WIFE AS A HOSTAGE THEY COULD KILL HER AND IF THEY DO I WILL THEM MYSELF AND PROBABLY KILL MYSELF AFTER THAT CAUSE I CAN'T FUCKING LIVE WITHOUT HER" Paul screamed getting angrier and cried his heart out.

"Sir I understand how you feeling.." The officer said but was cut off.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND CAUSE I COULD BET MY LIFE ON IT THAT THIS NEVER HAPPENED TO YOU ON YOUR FUCKING ANNIVERSARY" Paul said losing his cool completely but couldn't stop crying.

"Sir calm down and tell me who has your wife" The officer said and Paul realized that they probably will kill her anyway and told the officer.

" Kurt , my ex- girlfriend Joanie and Kurt's assistant but the other two persons I couldn't see or recognized" Paul said still crying and with his blood boiling inside of him.

"We will need you to come to the police station and tell me everything again so they can take note" The officer said taking Paul with him.

_They went to the Police Station and he told the officer everything all over again and he knew he couldn't get back home cause they will be looking for evidence and he needed to stay in a hotel but he received a phone call._

"What the fuck do you want?" Paul said.

"Paul calm down is Stephanie with you are you guys okay?" Vince asked.

"Stephanie is their little hostage right now AND I AM FUCKING PISSED THAT I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT NOW AND YOU SAY YOU FUCKING LOVE YOUR DAUGHTER YOU DIND'T EVEN TRY TO HELP HER GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE WITH YOU, YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO SAVE HER AND LET ME THERE SO SHE CAN BE SAFE RIGHT NOW" Paul said losing his temper.

"Paul calm down and come at my house we need to talk and try to get Stephanie.. NO we will go and get Stephanie cause she is my precious little girl and I won't forgive myself for letting her there if something happens to her" Vince said.

"I will meet you there in 15/30 minutes or so" Paul said trying to keep it cool.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think about the chapter and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories can I make or things that I need to improve/ fix to make this story better.**

**Thank you guys :*****


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own the characters.**

_Paul drove to Vince mansion to meet up with him but he got a text message saying ´Your wife is okay for now and like you know who we are make it difficult for us to let her stay safe so I guess to safe our self we need to kill you, your and her family, and the rest of the people that was there maybe not all of them cause it will a lot of work so I think we might just kill her and then you so your family and her family knows that they need to keep their mouth shut` he read it and was getting really pissed and he was about to go and get them and make sure to kill them himself but as the thoughts came through his mind he begin to think how much longer could he stand being without her and how much damage they could have done to her he begin to cry when he entered the mansion and parked his car in front of the front door and wiped his tears away trying to be strong and walked in the house and saw a little surprise._

"What the hell is going on here?" Paul said watching Vince and all those people like they are having a party.

"Paul we can't leave the house cause we been receiving a lot of life threatening messages and we can't escape again" Vince said.

"So you escaped and came back to your own house with them what kind of dumbass does that like you have your condo's and you came here" Paul said looking at him seriously.

"I didn't think about it but we need to find away to get out of this shit you got us in this shit for being an asshole to Joanie and she wanted revenge on our daughter and we all pay the price" Vince said.

"Don't blame me cause I didn't know she was a psycho and I couldn't be al smooshy with her and having my wife next to me hugging me tight that doesn't work and Kurt was in there too so that means she felt something for Stephanie and he could BE FUCKING RAPING MY FUCKING WIFE WHILE I AM HERE DISCUSSING WHO IS THE GUILTY MOTHERFUCKER WHO CAUSED THIS" Paul was pissed.

"Paul I am sorry your right no one here is guilty except for those who have my daughter right now I think I am just worried and feeling guilty for leaving her there so do you have a plan?" Vince said.

"See you guys have an helicopter and bodyguards so you can leave and go far from here while I figured out how to get her out of there but you need to stay far away and keep yourself safe without cellphones and those shit you guys need to find away to call me without being able to get track down so that is easy thing for you Vince you are smart and like you have bodyguards with guns they can't attack you guys" Paul said.

"I see why my daughter married you and okay we will stay safe but take care son" Vince said hugging him "And come back with Stephanie".

"I will do everything in my hands and if that means giving my whole life believe me that I will" Paul said.

_Everyone hugged Paul saying goodbye his mother didn't want to leave him but she knew she has to and everyone went in the helicopter and went to UK where Vince had an huge apartment where everyone could fit it toke 1 week to get there cause they stopped a lot to refill the gasoline. Paul was left alone but he knew that he need to take them down before they make their first move so he was planning everything carefully without the cops suspecting anything and he had everything ready he track down where they where and he was ready to take his first move but he needed some help he went to the Police Station and asked them if they have news they didn't so he told them he has been working by himself this week and tracked them down they were ready to have a fight but he received a call._

"Paul, baby I miss you" He heard and was shocked.

"Stephanie where are you, are you okay?" Paul asked shocked not believing it was her.

"Baby they beating me up but I kind off stole one of their phones and I am in a basement I guess I don't know Paul but I am scared" Stephanie said she heard something "I have to go Paul they can't see me with the phone bye I love you" She said and hung up.

"I love you too Steph" Paul said knowing she couldn't hear it, he was heart broken not being able to get her out of there yet but he was know that he knew she was alive he will do everything to get her back.

_One of the officers came and talk to Paul telling him that he was putting his and Stephanie's life in risk for doing that but thank god they didn't noticed he tracked them down and he told them he received a call from Stephanie and she is alive and now he was tracking the call down to know if they are still there and they are so he was ready to go with a lot of cops to get her out of there like now._

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think about the chapter and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories can I make or things that I need to improve/ fix to make this story better.**

**Thank you guys :*****


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own the characters.**

_Paul was thinking about Stephanie more and more he was about to get to the place where they have her with some cops he was ready to have her back to hold her in his arms to kiss her who would have thought that on their anniversary those fuckers will destroy their whole week and then he realized that he forgot to call Vince and tell him he was going to get Stephanie back. Then he turn around and asked if they got a cellphone so he can call his father-in-law then one of the officers said that Vince was in contact with him and he knows everything and that in 2/3 days he will come back with everyone. Paul was relieved but then they stopped and he knew that he need to get in action and if it was necessary give his life so Stephanie can be safe and he was ready to give everything he has and with that he got out of the car with the cops and they entered ready to get in action._

"Everybody down and I suggest you stay down and don't try to do anything cause it will put us in the position to shoot you guys" The officer said.

"Karen what the hell are you doing here?" Paul asked surprised.

"See me and Kurt got married so he has this obsession with your wife and I thought if I help him get Stephanie he will get over it so I'm here helping him, Joanie his assistant and that other boy that Joanie fucks" Karen said down.

"I don't care about that now and where is Stephanie" Paul asked nervous, worried, mad.

"I don't know and I can't tell you" Karen said.

"Karen open your FUCKING MOUTH AND TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK SHE IS" Paul said losing his temper and about to punch her but control himself.

"Relax Mr. Levesque you need to keep calm so you don't mess this up and we will find your wife and guys pick the women and put her in the car and 3 of you must stay in the car with her and make sure she doesn't do anything crazy" The officer said.

"Lets search the whole place" One of the cops suggested.

_They went thru the whole place and found Kurt's assistant and another boy who Paul remembered Karen saying the guy who Joanie fucked but they couldn't find Joanie, Kurt and Stephanie when he saw something who looked suspicious he asked one of the cops to look at the thing and they realized it was an attic the cop opened the attic's door and entered with Paul and saw Stephanie laying down almost naked he begin to feel his blood boiling inside of him when he saw Kurt trying to have his ways with her wife and Joanie holding his wife he went and begin to punch Kurt he knocked him out and Joanie climb over him trying to stop it when Paul just push her down and she fell downstairs and landed on 2 cops and they hold her and send her in the car with his little fucker and Kurt's wife and assistant and the cops entered the room and saw Paul beating the hell out of Kurt and not having the thought to stop anytime soon and they watched the women there watching Paul beating Kurt with a terrified look on her face and they realized she was not to covered up and put the pieces together and push Paul out of the way an grab Kurt and saw that he had his nose broken and few of his ribs so they send him to the hospital._

"So I guess you must be Stephanie McMahon" The officer asked.

"That is me and thank you for getting me out of here" Stephanie said.

"Well I guess you need to say thanks to Mr. Levesque here cause he was the one who find the way to get you" The officer said.

_Suddenly Stephanie feel her heart melting inside of her when she saw the look in Paul's face she begin to cry and walk to him and hugged him and she begin to feel safe again in his arm when she feels he was hugging her back._

"Paul thanks for everything.. I miss you and I love you so much and I can't stay away from you like this ever again I can't I missed you so much" Stephanie said crying and still hugging him tight.

"Steph you know I will give my life for you and babe did that motherfucker touch you cause if he did Steph I swear I will kill him" Paul said.

"No Paul he didn't and he was trying today to get his way inside of me as you saw but you kicked his ass" Stephanie said trying to let Paul feel better even though Kurt didn't touch her.

"Thank god and are you okay I see you are pretty much beat up and we need to go to a hospital" Paul said.

"Yeah they kick me a lot but I guess I went thru all of that to be with you" Stephanie said when Kurt came running in and shoot Paul and the cops captured him and they called for ambulance and Paul was bleeding a lot.

* * *

**_Later In The Hospital._**

_Paul got shot and they didn't even let Stephanie know where he got shot cause the officer came and covered him instantly and Stephanie was carried down by some cops and went to the hospital Kurt got checked and he was with a broken nose and some broken and bruised ribs and Stephanie had some broken ribs and bruised ribs as well but she was waiting to hear of Paul but the officer came and told her she needs to go to the Police Station and tell them everything that happened and then can come back to the hospital as soon as she did that she came back to the hospital and was waiting the doctor to tell her what is going on with Paul._

"Doctor please how is Paul doing I need to know now" Stephanie said almost having a nervous breakdown.

"Mrs. McMahon your husband has some concussions and some bruised ribs that happened during the fight with Mr. Angle but he is fine and the shot he received was nothing to serious he received it right in his chest and it didn't damage anything so he will be fine" The doctor said.

"But he need to relax and can't move to much he needs to rest and it counts for you too Mrs. McMahon you need to relax and rest as well but he needs at least 2/3 weeks and in 1/2 weeks I think you will be fine" The doctor said and walked away.

_Stephanie was relieved but she was kind of worried cause one of the doctors told her is she doesn't take it easy and relax this week she will be having problems to have kids again she needs to be relaxed._

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think about the chapter and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories I can make or things to improve this story to make it better.**

**Thank you guys for reading the story :*****


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own the characters.**

_A few months later it was Christmas already everyone celebrating and Paul was kind of embarrassed cause he knew that it was time that Stephanie received her anniversary gift that Paul was regretting to give her they already went on vacation so Stephanie didn't think it was fair that he received his anniversary gift and he was backing up on giving her the gift and she wants to know what it is so badly cause she is been trying to figure out for the longest time and Paul didn't give a crap if she came naked cause he knew that she would have sex if he wants cause she never turned him down she is always ready since they al clear to move freely Paul was ready to wrestle again and he was working with her always but since they are clear they been fucking each other too everywhere and Vince almost caught them in action one time but they were all more than happy they didn't have to work it was a family day only with Paul and Stephanie parents since Marissa and Shane went on vacation they couldn't come and Lynn and her family came but didn't stay long cause they want to have a little private celebration. Stephanie was smiling and more than happy and stressing Paul out to give her the gift._

"Paul give her the damn thing you know how stubborn Stephanie is" Patricia said.

"I know but I won't and that is the bottom line cause I said so" Paul said and received a smack on his chest. "Ouch you damn women".

"Paul pretty please, baby I love you" Stephanie said giving him puppy eyes.

"You know Paul my little princess will not leave you until she got what she wants" Vince said.

"I don't want her to leave me so she won't get anything" Paul said and they laughed.

"Stephanie let the man alone when he is ready he will give you the gift" Linda said.

"Mom the thing is I know my husband over here and if he won't give it now he won't give it later" Stephanie said and Paul laughed. "You are such a pig".

"Paul, I am still here remember I don't need those kind of information and if you don't give Stephanie the damn gift I tell her and this whole thing is over and we can have peace again" Patricia said.

"Mom sorry and if you tell her, I will get the hell out of here and than you can even give the damn thing to her since you know where it is and believe me I know she will tease me that much to a point I divorce her and move to a survival island" Paul said.

"Paul stop over reacting for God sakes" Stephanie said.

"I know you won't divorce her so Stephanie, Paul gift is a vi..." Paul Sr. was cut of.

"You know I told you guys I will get the fuck out of here and you can tell her with no problem" Paul said leaving the living room and went upstairs to picked his keys to go somewhere.

"Paul, baby.. I apologize for him I will go get him before he attempts to leave" Stephanie said and followed him upstairs.

"What is that gift that is letting Paul go nuts" Linda said.

"Well it's a video Paul made one as a tribute of his marriage with Stephanie with all the picture and videos you know and he doesn't mind giving her that one but he knows she is smarter that that so he had two videos so the other was about him when he was about 14/15 years so it is pretty embarrassing but not for Paul to act like a drama queen he is totally over reacting" Patricia said.

"Steph told us about that when she was in the hospital" Linda said.

"Yeah but since she forgot Paul tried to give her the video and then give her the other one he made so he doesn't get that embarrassed" Paul Sr. said.

"Such a lovely son-in-law I have he is such a sweetheart" Vince said mocking Paul.

_They talked while Stephanie tried to stop and talk to Paul._

"Baby please if you want I drop the subject and I won't ask you for that gift again" Stephanie said holding Paul's hand.

"Stephanie see you want that gift here it is you can go and watch it downstairs but I won't stay here" Paul said giving her the videos.

"I don't want you to leave Paul it's Christmas please I want you to be with me and you will have your present later" Stephanie said trying to let Paul to stay.

"Stephanie I know you want to see what's on that thing but I can't it is fucking embarrassing I can't" Paul said and try to walk away when Stephanie hold him tight and jumped on him and begin to kiss him she wrapped her feet around his waist and grab his hand and put them on her butt.

"You will not leave and that is the bottom line" Stephanie said kissing him.

"Your surely gaining weight and I guess I won't but I will lock myself up in the guestroom" Paul said squeezing her butt.

"And your not mad anymore cause you didn't call me Stephanie two times in a row and that never happens" Stephanie said.

"I know I usually call you: babe, baby, Stephie, princess, my love, sweetheart, bitch.." Paul was cut of and begin to laugh.

"You know I will let this pass for this time cause I was bothering you but you can't squeeze my butt again so let go" Stephanie said.

"Like HELL NO" Paul said and kissed her squeezing her butt again and walked in their bedroom and throw her on the bed.

"No way in hell I'm having sex with you while our parents are here" Stephanie said.

"We asked them to leave or throw them out" Paul said.

"You are mean I will tell your mommy what you said" Stephanie said.

"I will them you jumped and put yourself on my manhood and begin to kiss me and put my hands on your butt lets see if Vince like to hear that of her little naughty princess" Paul said jumping next to her.

"I guess we will just go downstairs and you will apologize for leaving like that" Stephanie said.

"Yeah whatever but I you are going to watch that than I will them that I will leave the room and lock myself in the guestroom" Paul said.

"Okay go grab the keys to get in the guestroom" Stephanie said kissing him.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think about the chapter and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories I can make or things to improve this story to make it better.**

**Thank you guys for reading the story :*****


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own the characters.**

"Hey Paul I see that you are in a better mood" Patricia said looking at Paul that walked in with the biggest smile.

"Yeah the princess over here knows me to good I may say and I want to apologize for acting like that earlier" Paul said and winked at Stephanie.

"Calm down son I don't want to see how you get my little princess pregnant" Vince said.

"Dad what the hell was that" Stephanie said blushing in embarrassment.

"Paul I may agree with my husband this time you look at Stephanie as she is walking naked in front of you right now" Linda said.

"Okay is she was naked believe I wouldn't be here right now and she knows she wouldn't be neither and I won't go in to detail so lets change of subject cause I.." Paul stop himself and looked at Stephanie and they begin to laugh.

"Paul what did you do with Stephanie?" Paul Sr. asked.

"Nothing dad you need to ask what she did to me" Paul said laughing.

"You son of a... I love your mom so Paul you asshole" Stephanie said and Paul couldn't stop laughing.

"Princess what did you do with Paul indeed cause he came like extra happy and you react fast on that little comment he made" Vince said.

"Tell them princess what did you do to me" Paul said teasing Stephanie and burst out laughing again.

"You know what Paul why don't you begin to go to the guestroom while I play your little videos and if they are that damn embarrassing as you said for teasing me like this I will send them to Shawn, Shane and I'm sure Lynn knows about it so our close friends" Stephanie said getting pissed.

"You little bitch if you do that believe you won't like what I will have for you" Paul said and was walking to the guestroom.

"Paul apologize to Stephanie now" Patricia said looking at Paul.

"Stephanie, baby you know I love you but if you do that believe me you will PAY like and you will FUCKING SUFFER" Paul said and winked at her.

"Okay you been weird Paul what did Stephanie.." Linda was cut of.

"Mom let it be and lets watch the videos" Stephanie said and give Paul the look.

"Paul God bless you" Vince said and chuckled.

"Steph come here let them set the things up and then you watch the damn video how many times you want but follow me first" Paul said.

"F you Paul" Stephanie said and had everything ready to watch the video.

"For God sakes these woman's" Paul walked in and kissed Stephanie and walked away without saying anything else and locked himself in the guestroom and he knows he will be fucking teased for the longest time.

"Um... Wait a second I will play the video as soon as I'm back let me go and tell Paul something" Stephanie said and put the video on pause before it began and walked to the guestroom and try to get in and knocked.

"Paul open the door for me please" Stephanie said sweetly.

"I know you are not mad I am not mad neither I love you just go watch the video" Paul said calm.

"Paul Michael Levesque could you please open the door for your lovely wife" Stephanie said in a sweet relaxed tone.

Paul opened the door "Is my lovely wife happy now?" Paul said hugging her.

"Paul I love you too and you know I will never send that video is you don't want me but I'm sure as hell if it is that damn funny will show it to Shane and out friends" Stephanie said and kissed him and try to walk away.

"No Steph you can't do that like if you show them that thing I will be fucking pissed and I won't forgive you" Paul said and let her go and locked the door again.

"Whatever Paul I know you will forgive me I have a thing you know that you won't/can't be mad at me" Stephanie walked in the living room and play the video and she could understand Paul now that was fucking embarrassing and she felt bad for him but couldn't stop laughing.

_Paul was having his birthday party and he was in the backyard in his old house with 20 friends they having a blast but his friends pranked him one of his closets friends filmed the whole this cause he wanted Paul to remember his 15 birthday. He was dancing at he throw a balloon on Paul and his pants are fucking wet now and the other guy run and his other friend came and ripped his pants off he was wearing a Winnie The Pooh boxer they laughed at him.. Later on they begin to drink and now Stephanie knows why Paul doesn't like to drink he was the only one who didn't actually drink everybody else was drunk and his former girlfriend begin to kiss him Stephanie didn't like that part and the girl begin to undress herself and Paul was kissing her more and he stopped and tell her that he couldn't cause she was drunk and he won't take advantage but the girl just walked with him in his bedroom and got naked for him and Paul's ´problem was showing` the guy who was filming was just closing in the girls boobs etc. The girl jumped over Paul and Paul didn't saw his friend filming he forgot about him and he was kind of in a shadow so he couldn't actually see him so Paul begin to undo his pants and shirt and then the girl begin to play with his boxer and begin to lick Paul's face Stephanie was getting pissed to see the video and saw how another girl was getting into her husband pants. Paul was still in his boxer but the girl was naked on top of him and the guy filming begin to remove his clothes as well and he put the camera recorder on a chair so it can still record the whole thing the guy was naked now and he said lets share Pooh and Paul began to fight with guy cause he got pissed that he filmed him almost getting with his former girlfriend and filmed her naked as well and then called him Pooh they stick his dick in Paul's mouth and Paul beat him up his former girlfriend begin to kiss Paul and throw him on his bed to have sex with him when Lynn came in and saw his little brother in his boxer almost fucking his girlfriend that was naked on top of him and his friend beat up on the floor naked Lynn began to scream and throw the camera on the floor and the video ended._

"What a husband you have here Steph" Vince said.

"I understand Paul now I wouldn't like people to see me like that" Stephanie said she was kind of pissed seeing Paul kissing that girl.

"I agree with you" Linda said.

"But my son has the other video that he made for you" Paul Sr. said watching Stephanie reaction.

"Yeah that one isn't related to this at all" Patricia said.

_Stephanie stoop up and changed the cd's and pressed play to watch the next video that was actually super cute with pictures of moments that she would never want to forget and she begin to smile and in the end Paul said ´I love you Stephanie you are the women that came and turn my world upside down for good you are the only one I can imagine to be with, in the morning you are the sun and in the night your eyes are my star and you are my moon you will be the mother of my kids you will be my partner for life and till the end of my days all I have to say you have my heart and my soul and you are my mind I love you and we have a lot a years to go ahead` Stephanie was happy to hear that and watch those pictures and mini videos of them together and she let a few tears out but she had the biggest smile on her face._

"Isn't my son-in-law such a wonderful husband" Vince said watching Stephanie's reaction.

"Don't let my answer you back cause I may regret what I say and you may regret saying that" Stephanie said before she said something she regret like ´at least my husband didn't cheat on me`.

"Sorry princess" Vince said.

"No worry dad I think I am moody cause I'm having so many mood swings" Stephanie said and smiled.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think about the chapter and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories I can make or things to improve this story to make it better.**

**Thank you guys for reading the story :*****


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own the characters.**

"Why are you so moody Steph?" Linda asked.

"It's nothing mom I just have these mood swings every now and then you know maybe I will be in those days soon" Stephanie answered smiling.

"Why don't you go call my baby boy to come and join us" Patricia said.

"I am sure your baby boy won't be joining us for now but I will try so if you excuse me" Stephanie said going to the guestroom and knocked.

"You watch the video already" Paul said sleepy and bored.

"Yeah and could you open the door please" Stephanie said.

"I'm tired let me sleep" Paul said.

"Paul it's only 7 and you never sleep this early so open the door" Stephanie said.

Paul stood up and open the door "What do you want?" Paul asked half asleep.

"You look tired and that was embarrassing and thank you for the other video it was sweet even though I don't like that girl you almost or had sex with and I think I may play it for our friends in a week you know New Year" Stephanie said.

"I am tired and your welcome and fuck off" Paul said turning around and jumped in the bed.

"Why don't you come and join us in the living room" Stephanie said walking in the guestroom.

"Cause I am tired and your father would be an asshole and I am tired and I am embarrassed and more importantly I am tired" Paul said.

"Stop being a lazy bastard" Stephanie said and sit beside him and grabbed his hand and begin to play with his fingers and wedding ring.

"But you still love me so whatever" Paul said closing his eyes.

"If you are going to sleep right now you will not have your Christmas gift" Stephanie said still playing with his hand.

"HEY.. you can't do that and beside that why I bought you the lingerie as a gift so you can give me my gift" Paul said opening his eyes.

_They both begin to kiss each other and snuggled together for like 10/15 min and decided that they need to stop and they went in the living room Paul was feeling uncomfortable knowing that they watched the video and he sit between Patricia and Paul Sr. while Stephanie sit between Vince and Linda they stared to each other for 2/3 minutes until Stephanie noticed that Paul was uncomfortable and broke the silence._

"Mom did Shane call you?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes and I thought I told you when you said he called" Linda said.

"Yeah I forgot I guess like I told you I been weird lately" Stephanie said.

"I thought you are always weird" Paul said.

"Maybe she is pregnant" Patricia joked.

"Stephanie are you pregnant and didn't tell us" Vince asked her instantly.

"I.." Stephanie was cut of.

"See if my wife is pregnant she would have told me already so calm down everyone" Paul said.

"Thank you Paul and I am not pregnant" Stephanie said.

"Are you sure?" Paul Sr. asked.

"I guess I didn't take a test and I don't think I'm pregnant at all" Stephanie said.

"Let the girl breath" Patricia said.

"And changing of subject Paul that video was interesting" Vince said chuckling inside.

"I know I am such a movie star" Paul said smirking knowing what Vince is trying to do.

"That is why I married you baby" Stephanie said and winked at him.

"Don't flirt with him in front of me princess" Vince said.

"Vince it is her husband" Linda said and Paul stood up and picked Stephanie up and carried her outside in their backyard and screamed "Come and watch my wife's gift".

Everyone walked outside and watched the fireworks and one of them said ´Stephanie I love you` and Paul throw her in the pool.

"Thank you and fuck you Paul" Stephanie said.

"Stephanie watch your language" Linda said and laughed with everyone else.

"Hope you liked you present princess and I love you too" Paul said and laughed when Stephanie get out and throw him but he grabbed her and they both are swimming in the pool and everyone laughed. Paul got out and helped Stephanie and they went upstairs to change and Stephanie begin to hit him and kiss him at the same time.

"What the fudge" Paul said kissing her back and trying to stop her from hitting him.

"You know the kiss is for the gift and I'm hitting you cause you fucking throw me in the pool" Stephanie said.

"If I want I throw you on the bed right know and claim for my gift but our parent are downstairs waiting for us to go and get dinner so lets go" Paul said and kissed her and slapped her ass and give her a wink.

"I love you too and thanks" Stephanie said.

"You are more than welcome darling now lets go" Paul said walking downstairs to go in the dining room.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think about the chapter and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories I can make or things to improve this story to make it better.**

**Thank you guys for reading the story :*****


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own the characters.**

"Paul I just called someone a few days ago cause I knew you would show Steph the video and she told me that she would die to see you after all these years and of course I already told her that you are married and she is coming here in a few minutes" Paul Sr. said.

"Are you kidding me, you are telling me Andrea is coming Stephanie is going to kill me" Paul said.

"Who the fuck is Andrea and why would I kill you" Stephanie said entering the dining room.

"Andrea is my ex and the one you saw on the video and she is coming here" Paul said.

"What the..." Stephanie was cut of.

"See Steph, Lynn is her sister co-worker so they kind of stay in touch so Lynn wanted to prank Paul on your anniversary with her coming and you know so she wanted to see Paul so yeah I told her to come here so it's my fault don't blame my son cause he didn't like it either" Paul Sr. said.

"Prank me on my anniversary how clever" Paul said sarcastically.

"Lets eat and wait for the glorious ex of Paul to come" Vince said.

"Shut up dad" Stephanie said.

"Seriously Vince shut up" Paul said.

"You come here and lets talk cause you need to tell me stuff about this ex girl of you" Stephanie said getting pissed.

"How wonderful Vince go eat with Linda and my parents and I go later on with my wife here" Paul said.

* * *

"So how you doing Steph" Paul said awkwardly.

"Cut the bullshit and why the fuck didn't you tell about her" Stephanie said pissed.

"Steph are you serious I told you remember 4 years ago we were still dating at that time I told you I had that crazy relationship and you better remember the story so yeah" Paul said.

"I guess I remember know the girl that you lost your virginity with and you guys were having sex almost everyday " Stephanie said more pissed off now and kind of jealous.

"Yeah you remember you know that is past you I love and if it was for me I had sex with you 8 times a day but you will never let me do that so yeah" Paul said trying to calm Stephanie.

"Whatever Paul I just pray for you cause if that girl begins to flirt with you in front of me your ass is mine and I make sure to kick the hell out of it" Stephanie said getting up.

"My ass is always yours and by the way I'm so fucking irresistible nobody could resist to flirt with me" Paul said following her in the dining room.

"Paul shut up" Stephanie said rolling her eyes and sit next her father and Patricia.

"Mom calm her down she wants to beat me up cause dad called Andrea to come" Paul said.

"I know I thought it was hilarious when Lynn thought of pranking you" Patricia said.

"You know I will enjoy Andrea's visit now you wanted to prank me now I will piss Stephanie off and be the biggest jerk" Paul said smirking.

"Paul you want to play with fire you are going to get burned and real burned" Stephanie said.

"I love you too honey" Paul said.

"You guys keep pranking each other you will reach a point when it turns out bad and it will fuck all these years of relationship" Vince said.

"I agree with my husband here you can play pranks on each other but till certain point to not completely pissed the other off" Linda said.

"Yeah but I guess I know Stephanie 7 years and we been together 5 I guess she married me cause I piss her of" Paul said winking at her.

"Oh my god Paul you know I have revenge planned already" Stephanie said.

"You better not do what I'm thinking cause I will torture you and you know since Andrea is coming on New Year I will let you play the video" Paul said.

"It's nothing about the video and of course I will to show it to them and that Andrea thing better stay away of you" Stephanie said.

"Don't get jealous baby and I know it has nothing to do with the videos but we can't talk about it since you know what and you better don't do that Steph cause then I will torture you" Paul said.

"What the hell are the both of you talking about" Vince asked and Paul stood up and walked towards Stephanie.

"Nothing you have to worried about that and why do you next to me" Stephanie said.

"You better give me my present tonight Mrs. Levesque" Paul whispered.

"How did you know I was talking about that" Stephanie couldn't help but laugh.

"Steph see I been with you 5 years I guess I think I know you better than myself so you can't fool me around" Paul said and winked at her again.

"You have an unhealthy relationship" Vince said.

"Like you don't Vinnie" Paul said and heard the someone knocking and ringing the bell.

"I guess my lovely ex girl is here" Paul said and smirked at Stephanie.

"You better calm down or you know what you get" Stephanie said.

"Nothing cause you LOVEEE ME" Paul said and kissed Stephanie picked her up to answer the door.

"Paul put me down" Stephanie screamed.

"Paul put your wife down" Patricia said, everyone finished eating and they put the dishes in the dishwasher and walked in the living room again and wait for Paul to come back with Stephanie and the visitor.

"Mom she my wife is I want I undo her clothes and let her streak outside" Paul said opening the door.

"Paul respect my daughter you little fucker" Vince said.

"I'm a big fucker ask Stephanie if you want" Paul screamed and laughed at Stephanie reaction.

"Hello Andrea" Paul said awkwardly and put Stephanie down and invite her inside.

"Hi and I guess this is you wife" Andrea asked not happy.

"Yeah the one and only Stephanie McMahon-Levesque" Paul said.

"Hi nice to meet you" Stephanie said embarrassed of the whole situation with Paul and Vince.

"Paul I will get your ass" Vince screamed.

"I don't do that kind of stuff Vince I am straight don't get confused" Paul said and received a playful slapped on the chest of Stephanie.

"Andrea I'm sorry follow us in the living room" Paul said holding Stephanie's hand and they walked in the living room together.

"So this is my father-in-law Vince McMahon the one screaming and my mother-in-law Linda McMahon and you know my parents and this is Andrea Torrez" Paul said looking at Vince that was kind of pissed.

"Vince I totally love you too" Paul said

"You can sit down if you want" Stephanie said to Andrea that sit next to Paul Sr.

"Well you see my son hasn't grown up a lot" Patricia joked.

"Hey I didn't grow up at all admit it" Paul said and everyone laughed.

"You know such a charm I have" Paul sit down and out Stephanie on his lap.

"Keep your hands of my daughter" Vince said.

"Vince I don't tell you to keep you hands of Linda and you never really cared me hugging her and now it bothers you" Paul said.

"Hey you are like to exited" Stephanie said moving and sitting between him and Andrea.

"You know I told you what I want so I'm not going to piss you of so" Paul said wrapping his hand around Stephanie's neck.

"So how you doing Andrea?" Paul said.

"I am fine actually I just moved here 3 months ago so kind of starting fresh and how about your life?" Andrea asked.

"Well you see my life is crazy as it always was but I found someone that likes it and I married her we been together for 5 years and married for 2 and enjoying life so I guess not much to say about as you see I have a close family my in-laws are cool people so nothing that bad so how you doing" Paul said and asked her while Linda smile at him.

"Well I am single actually I broke up with my ex-fiancée recently that is why I wanted to move and start fresh so I came here and I found a job as a chef and I am more that happy and I'm living with my sister actually trying to safe to find an apartment for myself" Andrea said.

_They talked a lot it was almost 10 already Andrea was loosen up and begin to flirt with Paul and Stephanie was annoyed Paul his parents and her parents noticed but they found it hilarious so they decided to go home and they said their goodbye's and went home and let Andrea with Paul and Stephanie._

"You know I am exited for my present tonight so you can't turn off" Paul whispered to Stephanie.

_Stephanie leant and kissed him and it became a make out session and they didn't want let each other loose they know Andrea was there and she cleared her throat and they stopped and apologized. _

"Think someone is jealous" Paul whispered again and Stephanie slapped him on his chest.

"You didn't complain when I kiss you and you didn't back off so make yourself clear" Stephanie whispered back.

Paul leant and kissed her but it didn't last long and he whispered "Cause I like it and I needed it" Paul hold her close to him.

"Well I guess I will go upstairs Steph I'm getting tired and talk to you soon Andrea" Paul stood up and hugged Andre and kissed Stephanie in her forehead and whispered "I will wait for you upstairs" and walked to their bedroom upstairs.

Stephanie laughed and Andrea was kind of mad that he went upstairs "Can I use the bathroom?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah sure it's on the right hall 3 door" Stephanie said and text Paul.

Paul was in his boxer wrapped in bed and read the text ´Your little girl went to the 'bathroom' she better not get in our bed` Paul laughed.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think about the chapter and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories I can make or things to improve this story to make it better.**

**Thank you guys for reading the story **:***


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own the characters.**

´Why if she comes I will celebrate with her for us ;)` Paul send back.

Stephanie laughed ´Then you won't get your present :*`Stephanie send and walked to her bedroom upstairs.

Paul was reading the message and saw Stephanie walking in "I thought you were suppose to be waiting my ex" Paul said.

"Whatever Paul if you want me to go I'll go" Stephanie said.

"Stephanie stop being a bitch you know you look damn good and you just want to tease me now and play the victim you little bitch" Paul said.

"Paul shut up if I really want to tease you I will be kissing all you now.." Stephanie stopped and watched Paul reaction and continued "And playing with that little boxer you have on and you know all those kind of stuff maybe I change in one of your big shirt and wear no bra just a..." Stephanie stopped again and watched Paul clearing his throat.

"You will pay believe me I will make you scream my name that the whole neighborhood will hear you" Paul said.

"Shut up Paul before I don't give you my present" Stephanie said.

"I don't want your present I'm fine with what I have I want you" Paul said smirking.

"Well will see" Stephanie said winked at him and went downstairs and noticed that Andrea wasn't in the living room.

_Stephanie went to see if her car was there and it was she checked and she wasn't using the bathroom and wasn't downstairs so she walked upstairs and checked the guestrooms, office, bathrooms, game room, and checked the mini-bar were they stay when they invite friends over so she was walking to her bedroom and saw her walking inside her bedroom. Stephanie was pissed of she walked but didn't walked in instantly she waited to hear and watch what is going on and what would her husband do._

Paul was watching television waiting for Stephanie and watched Andrea walking in "Hi again what are you doing here" Paul said uncomfortable.

"No I just wanted to say goodbye and I thought Stephanie would be here cause when I got out the bathroom she wasn't there so" Andrea said.

"Oh Steph was here and I'll message her give me a second" Paul said.

"Don't worry I'll go downstairs I have to go either way so It was a pleasure being here with you again and wish we can be as close as we were before" Andrea said hugged him and give him a kiss on his cheek close to his mouth.

Paul was feeling extremely uncomfortable and it was even more uncomfortable that he was only wearing his boxer "Yeah, goodbye" Paul said.

Stephanie walked in and was trying to act cool "Here you are I thought you left" Stephanie said.

"No I'm leaving now I just came to say goodbye" Andrea said.

"I'll lead you the way out" Stephanie said.

_They walked downstairs and there was an awkward silence and Stephanie just show her the way out and she left and Stephanie was pissed to see the girl kissing her husband and hugging him knowing that he is fucking married now, she just walked in her room and watched that Paul turned the television off and he was smirking at her and that got her even more pissed._

"Steph come here I think we need to talk before we get in to the action" Paul said and put her next to him in the bed.

"If we are going to have action cause I don't think I'm in a good mood" Stephanie said pissed.

"I have to tell you something though cause you know I hate keeping things from you, see Andrea hugged me and kissed me on the cheek but almost my mouth so I was kind of uncomfortable being in here with her and having only my boxer on made it more uncomfortable" Paul said.

"I know that and thanks for telling me though" Stephanie said pissed at Andrea but kind of happy cause Paul told her.

"How did you know?" Paul asked.

"See I was trying to see where she was and when I was coming here she walked inside our bedroom (here) and I was pissed like What The Fuck is she doing in our bedroom and I watched everything so yeah" Stephanie said.

"You spy on me to see if I'm going to fuck her or something?" Paul asked getting a little upset.

"No I was seeing if she is going to try to fuck you cause I know you wouldn't if you know I'm around" Stephanie said.

"What do you mean by that if I know you are around do you think I CHEAT on you when you aren't around me?" Paul said upset.

"No Paul is not what I mean, I mean when I'm around as in your life" Stephanie said.

"Well I don't know, I guess I'm sorry and I'm still upset so I'm not in the mood" Paul said.

"Paul I'm sorry too I guess I don't know men we are pretty messed up why are we mad, well I know why I'm mad cause that motherfucker tried to fuck my husband" Stephanie said.

"Well I am mad cause I think you don't trust me" Paul said.

"Well I trust you but I don't trust her" Stephanie said.

"Well I don't trust her neither cause she makes me uncomfortable" Paul said.

"Uncomfortable?" Stephanie asked surprised.

"Yeah whatever I have this funny feeling about her that I don't like at all just for get it I'm going to sleep" Paul said.

"Well I guess goodnight hope you enjoyed your Christmas" Stephanie said.

"Well I didn't enjoy some things about it and one thing I didn't get my present" Paul said and closed his eyes.

"By the way Steph I love you and I will never cheat on you so don't worry about that ever if you think something is wrong just talked to me about it" Paul said kissed her and closed his eyes again.

"Well I love you more Paul and you know you can talk to me about anything if you need something you know I'm her for you and I trust you just as you trust me just that I guess I trust you more and love you more" Stephanie teased

"That is not true I trust you more and the love thing we both will give our whole world for the other" Paul said with his eyes closed.

"Well you know Paul I guess you are right about that" Stephanie said and begin to play with his boxer and rubbed his chest and abs with one hand.

"Stephanie stop it I'm not in the mood and I want to sleep" Paul said.

"Paul I'm not doing anything so whatever" Stephanie said.

_Stephanie walked in the bathroom and removed her make-up and loose her hair and changed into some silky nightgown dress with no bra and some normal panties and walked back in the room._

"Paul I know you are not asleep cause I know you are just saying that so I go and sleep and you can go watch your fucking series or movies or porn" Stephanie said.

"What the fuck I don't watch series cause I may never finish them and I don't fucking watch porn neither and maybe about the movies you're right" Paul said.

"Whatever Paul" She got in the bed and kissed him "Goodnight babe"

"Steph?" Paul turned around and faced her he was still mad/upset but he couldn't help to worry about her.

"WHAT?" Stephanie said.

"Are you mad and why did you kiss me?" Paul asked.

"I'm not mad at you I'm mad at that bitch and I kiss you cause you are my husband if you still want to be" Stephanie said.

"Stephanie see you can kiss me how much you want but I thought you were mad at me so I wasn't expecting you to kiss me" Paul said.

"You are mad aren't you and you know we can't sleep together if we are mad at each other" Stephanie said.

"Hey I am not mad well maybe I don't know, I will go to the guestroom than" Paul said.

"Paul stay please, see you are on the road always and I work for the company so I am in meetings always so we don't have a lot of time together and I miss you a lot" Stephanie said.

"Steph, baby I hate seeing you like this I can't it breaks my heart and I know I miss you too but you know I think I'm not mad anymore" Paul said and hugged her.

"I love you Paul" Stephanie kissed him.

"Hey you didn't give me my present" Paul smirked "I love you too Mrs. Levesque"

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think about the chapter and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories I can make or things to improve this story to make it better.**

**Thank you guys for reading the story :*****


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own the characters.**

"Paul see why I miss you" Stephanie said kissing him.

"I miss you too but you know we both have work and our schedule is busy more than everyone could imagine" Paul said holding her tight.

"We need to stop talking now we don't need to argue we just made peace and I want to enjoy every second with you" Stephanie said playing with his boxer and smirk at him.

"I agree" Paul smirked back and begin to kiss her.

_Paul stopped and begin to suck on her ear and hold her tight while Stephanie was kissing him and slowly removing his boxer. Paul reach underneath her nightgown and begin to remove her panties while giving her feather kisses on her neck. Paul removed her clothes and kissed her again Stephanie moaned she needed Paul she missed him a lot and Paul knew it and he needed her just as bad and missed her as well. _

_"Paul, baby I need you" Stephanie said._

_Paul knew she wanted him to be sweet tonight so he begin to kiss her passionately but soft and hold her tight massaging her stomach, thighs. Stephanie moaned and just kissed him back and let him do the work and she begin to suck on his ear softly and kissed his neck on his sweet spot. Paul was getting crazy and he pushed himself in her and they begin kissing each other deeply and her hips was pushing back against him they were moving as one they were still kissing and broke apart when they couldn't breath anymore and needed air._

_"I love you Steph" Paul said and begin to kiss her again._

_Stephanie kiss him back and was enjoying the feeling he was creating inside of her. She moaned and Paul begin to move faster inside of her knowing that what she wanted._

* * *

_**One week later: New Year.**_

"Stephanie I couldn't believe you show us that video of Paul" Shane said disgust.

"I love you Stephanie, I can tease Paul for the rest of my life" Shawn said laughing.

"You see why I didn't want to show that shit and I know Stephanie is pissed for watching that again knowing that, that girl is in this house right know waiting to celebrate New Year with us just how fucking fantastic is that" Paul said.

"Paul you are totally screwed no chance in hell she will be able to face the bitch tonight" Randy said.

"Thank you Randy you are helping me a lot" Paul said trying to see where is Stephanie.

"Hey he's not the one who got a dick in his mouth" John said laughing.

"I will make sure if you don't stop I put Chris's dick in your mouth and let you suck it in front of Trish" Paul said getting angry not knowing where she is.

"Paul come here" Patricia screamed.

"I'm coming mom" Paul said and went downstairs in the living room and saw his and her family sitting in there.

"What's going on?" Paul asked.

"I want to know that too" Linda said.

"Paul come here sit next to me I have to tell you guys something important" Stephanie said smiling and watch Paul sit next to her.

"Okay spill" Lynn said.

"Well I am pregnant" Stephanie said.

"You are what?" Paul asked surprised.

"Congratulations" Patricia said.

"How long?" Paul Sr. asked.

"7 weeks, I went to the doctor 2 days ago and confirmed it" Stephanie said.

"Well Congratulations guys" Marissa said.

"I have more grandkids to spoiled now" Vince said.

"It surprise me you didn't have a kid yet knowing Paul but congrats guys" Shane said.

"Shane stop it and Stephanie I am so happy for you and Paul" Linda said.

"Well Paul you didn't say anything" Stephanie said noticing Paul was quit.

"Baby I am so happy and truly blessed to have you as the mother of my child" Paul said and kissed her softly.

"Well lets tell the animals that are upstairs" Stephanie said.

"We better they might kill us if we don't they eat us up" Paul said.

* * *

"I can't believe you're having a baby" Trish said.

"For God sakes Trish I am pregnant for the 1000th time" Stephanie said.

"My baby here is giving me a baby and I can't wait to go with you to the doctor's appointment" Paul said hugging her from behind.

"Hey Paul how are you" Andrea asked.

"Hello Andrea I am wonderful actually" Paul said hugging her tighter.

"You guys are fucking cute together" Stacy said.

"Of course we are" Stephanie and Paul said together and everyone laughed.

"You are reading each other's mind now to" Rebecca said.

"Always" They said again.

"You guys are too cute I can't wait to see the baby I will pray for him/her to get Stephy nose" Amy said.

"What baby?" Andrea asked confused.

"Stephanie is pregnant that is why everyone especially me and her are so happy" Paul said kissing Stephanie.

"Congrats" Andrea said not happy.

"Aw Paul how are you going to show your kid the video" Shawn asked.

"SHAWN" Paul yelled uncomfortable knowing Andrea is there.

"Sowwy Paulie" Shawn said.

_They enjoyed their New Year get together it was fun they enjoyed it a lot they just didn't like having Andrea there it make it uncomfortable for Paul and Stephanie mostly but everyone felt strange around her._

**And I'm not good writing smut so sorry I think it was awful but I tried.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think about the chapter and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories I can make or things to improve this story to make it better.**

**Thank you guys for reading the story :*****


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own the characters.**

_**Few Days Later.**_

"Steph did you call your parents and Shane?" Paul asked.

"Yes they said they will come Sunday" Stephanie answered "Did you call Patricia and Lynn?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah they said the same and I invited Shawn to come too" Paul said.

"I knew it already he is like your brother and he is part of the family so it doesn't matter" Stephanie said walking in the kitchen.

"I invited Andrea too" Paul said kidding but with a serious face.

"You did what?" Stephanie asked not believing him.

"I invited Andrea" Paul said again trying not to laugh and let his serious face.

"You got to be fucking kidding me why the fuck I could have invited Shelton too then knowing how much you like him" Stephanie said sarcastically.

"Steph I'm kidding no way in hell I invited her and you better don't invite that jackass" Paul said smiling.

"Whatever Paul I'm hungry" Stephanie said and opened the fridge.

"Again, that baby eats more than me and you don't have to cook my mom invited us to come and have dinner with them if you want we get read now and we can go" Paul said.

"Thank God and yes lets get ready cause I love your mom food and I don't want to cook and I'm starving so lets go now" Stephanie said grabbing Paul's hand and dragged him upstairs with her.

"Woman chill we can shower together and get ready faster" Paul smirked.

"Paul we won't get ready faster like hell no if we shower together and there is 4 bathrooms so you will not shower with me" Stephanie said.

"Then I will tell my awesome mother to don't give you food" Paul said.

"Well she will give me food cause she loves me and her grandchild and will not let them starving" Stephanie said and winked at him, picked out her clothes and went in to the closest bathroom.

"STEPH COME HERE I DIDN'T FINISH TALKING WITH YOU.. THIS FUCKING WOMAN" Paul screamed and entered a bathroom with his clothes and begin to get ready.

* * *

"Steph get your shit together and get out the car" Paul said.

"Paul I don't want to go inside like this I look like a hot mess" Stephanie said getting emotional.

"What you look hot and nothing is wrong with what you're wearing I guess you pregnancy is getting your emotions down fast" Paul said.

"Maybe you're right but I think you are saying this to make me feel better" Stephanie said looking down.

"My God aren't you starving?" Paul asked.

"Yes, I am" Stephanie answered.

"Then get your shit together and lets get inside" Paul said and watched her getting out of the car locked the car and they went inside.

"Hi mom" Paul said hugging her mom and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi Paul great to see you Stephanie how is my grandchild doing?" Patricia asked hugging Stephanie.

"I see you wanted us to come to neglect me and know about the baby I see how this is now" Paul said acting like he is sad.

"Grow the fuck up Paul" Lynn said.

"Hey no bad words" Paul Sr. said walking in and greeting Paul and Stephanie.

"And we are having the appointment next week Wednesday" Stephanie said.

"You need to give pictures and tell me everything about the baby" Patricia said happily.

"All the attention for the baby and here I am" Paul said still acting sad.

"Uncle Paul why are u sad" Neysa asked.

"I guess you are the only one that cares about me now cause everyone is neglecting me for the baby" Paul said acting like he is about to cry.

"Stop using my child Paul" Lynn said.

"What mommy uncle Paul is sweet to me and I love him a lot" Neysa said hugging Paul.

"I love you a lot too" Paul said and kissed her forehead and put her on his lap.

"Paul I didn't ask you to get me pregnant in the first place" Stephanie said.

"HEY.. Now it's my fault hell no you always wanted to be a mom so I just make your dream come true so I did you and me a favor cause I wanted to have a kid with you so" Paul said playing with Neysa and Peter.

"Hey uncle Paul you will stay play with us when you have the baby?" Peter asked.

"Of course cause I love you guys to much to not play with you guys and you guys will have a cousin to play with" Paul said hugging both of them.

"You are too cute sometimes" Stephanie said smiling.

"I know I am" Paul said winking at her.

"Or too full of yourself" Stephanie said and smiled at him.

"I know that too" Paul said and quick kiss her.

"Uncle Paul can we stay over at your house in the weekend" Neysa asked sweet with puppy eyes.

"What do you guys have with these eyes for God sakes and of course you guys can come at stay with me and you can come over any time but you need to ask your mommy first" Paul said.

"Thank you uncle Paul but we will stay with you and auntie Steph or not?" Peter asked.

"Of course I will be there if you guys want me to be there" Stephanie said smiling.

"Yay and yes we want you to be there we will go ask mommy" Neysa said.

"I see you won't have a free weekend" Paul Sr. said.

"I guess we won't but it will be fun to have the kids running in the backyard and having fun with them" Paul said.

"But you have to chase them cause Stephanie can't be doing everything" Patricia said.

"Of course I won't be running around but you know I can swim with them and watch movies but relaxed nothing too drastic" Stephanie said.

"I know that babe, mom I'm hungry and I'm sure little Paul or Stephanie is hungry too" Paul said.

"Yeah I can see you are hungry and that is why I came here with you father to call you guys to eat" Patricia said.

"Love you mom don't get jealous Steph I love you too" Paul said kissing her quick and walked in the dining room.

"I don' have to be jealous of her cause I know she loves me and her grandchild more than she loves you" Stephanie said and everyone laughed.

"Not true cause see I am her baby boy and you know I will always be you are the one who steal me away from her" Paul said.

"I think you are the one who steal her away from Vince" Lynn said.

"HEY of course not she came by herself" Paul said smirking.

"And you came by yourself too" Stephanie said.

"No way you had something like a poison on you" Paul said and wink at her.

"Paul lets eat and I love my family and everyone who is in it" Patricia said.

"And Paul the kids asked me to let them stay the weekend with you" Lynn said.

"Yeah they can you just tell if you dropped them or I have to pick them up" Paul said.

"I drop them at 9AM Saturday and like you invite me to dinner Sunday I will leave with them then" Lynn said.

"Perfect to me" Paul said.

"Is it okay with you Steph?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah I love your kids and it will be fun having them for 2 days" Stephanie said.

"Lynn where is your husband by the way?" Paul asked.

"He had to leave for 2 months he needed to go to Canada for work and that stuff you know he always needs to be traveling around so yeah" Lynn said.

"I see why you're so moody cause you miss him" Paul said teasing her.

"Fuck off Paul" Lynn said.

"Lynn no bad words in front of the children and while we are eating" Patricia said.

"And my baby can't be hearing those stuff" Paul said.

"Paul let Lynn alone" Stephanie said.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think about the chapter and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories I can make or things to improve this story to make it better.**

**Thank you guys for reading the story :*****


	21. Chapter 21

I** don't own the characters. I'm sorry for not being able to update since I was on vacation but I will try to update as soon and as much as I can. I will try to make sure to update since last week I didn't.**

* * *

"Paul do you have everything ready? And tell me you do cause knowing you, you didn't even wash your ass yet" Stephanie said putting the toys in a box in the playroom.

"I didn't shower yet but I do have everything ready and I was planning on taking a shower now that I was done" Paul said.

"Well go take your shower and I will set the food, cookies etc. ready and take care that they don't get spoiled.

"Okay and if they come when I'm showering tell the kiddos I will be soon playing with them and of course tell Lynn I hate her too" Paul said and smiled at her.

"Whatever and go take your ass in the shower cause it may be infected already God knows when was the last time it lasted clean" Stephanie said.

"Well if it didn't last clean it is your fault for teasing me" Paul smirked.

"Hell no, stop blaming me when you are the one sticking your tong down my throat and.. you know the rest" Stephanie said and blushed.

"You are cute.. And may I get one of those kisses before I go to take a shower" Paul winked at her.

"Maybe well no cause I did take a bath already and I'm clean but you have germs right now so back off" Stephanie smiled.

"Well you give me those germs" Paul smirked and grab her and kiss her softly "I can take my shower now".

_**20 min later.**_

"Hi guys may I get hugs from you?" Stephanie asked and received hugs from Peter and Neysa.

"Hello Lynn how you doing and you can come inside of course" Stephanie said and they walked in the house.

"Well I'm great and where is my little brother?" Lynn asked.

"Well I guess he is still showering he has like 15/20 min in there" Stephanie said.

"And you guys may go play in the playroom while I tell Paul you are here and to hurry up" Stephanie said and watched the kids al exited running upstairs to go in the playroom.

"Well lets go upstairs and tell Paul that his favorite sister is here" Lynn said and they walked upstairs and stand in front the door of Stephanie and Paul's bedroom.

"It's locked Steph so he may not want me or you to see him naked" Lynn said and they laughed

"Well we already did so let me handle this" Stephanie said and knocked the door "Paul, baby it's me open the door please" Stephanie said.

...

"He doesn't answered that is weird" Lynn said.

"Lynn could you please go than downstairs in the kitchen 3rd counter red box and grab the spare key?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure and I will be back in a sec" Lynn said and walked away.

_Stephanie waited outise and heard Paul talking to someone and she wondered why he didn't open and she noticed his voice sounded uncomfortable and nervous and then she heard someone replied and it was a woman's voice and she was pissed knowing who it was and she already wondered what is going on in there._

"Paul open the damn door and Lynn and the kids are here already" Stephanie said pissed.

...

"PAUL OPEN THE DOOR OR... shit LYNN COULD YOU PLEASE COME" Stephanie said and she was feeling dizzy and suddenly feel pain in her stomach.

"I'm here Steph are you okay?" Lynn asked and looked at Stephanie that was pale.

"I'm feeling dizzy and I'm feeling pain in my stomach" Stephanie said a bit unconscious.

"Sit down relax, breath and I will call Paul to open and if he doesn't open I will open" Lynn said.

"Paul open the door Stephanie isn't feeling to good it may be the baby" Lynn said and was getting worried looking at Stephanie and Paul that doesn't open the door.

...

Lynn opened the door and saw Paul sitting on the edge of the bed with a towel round his waist and he was pale "Paul are you okay why didn't you open the door?" Lynn asked and was worried.

"Nothing I think I'm just a bit away and when did you come?" Paul asked unaware of Stephanie state.

"I cam like 15 minutes ago and Stephanie was telling you to open but you didn't and she send me to bring the spare keys" Lynn said.

"Oh okay where is she and I didn't hear you guys" Paul said.

"She is sitting on the floor in front of the door cause she was feeling dizzy and you don't seem to be yourself are you sure you are okay?" Lynn asked worried.

"Yeah I'm totally fine let me go get Steph and hang with the kids" Paul said and walked a few steps until Lynn said "Aren't you suppose the get fully dressed before?"

"Yeah I was just kidding" Paul said and fake a smile.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think about the chapter and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories I can make or things to improve this story to make it better.**

**Thank you guys for reading the story **:***


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own the characters.**

Paul was getting dressed but was still shocked after the visit he was trying to put his normal face on. Paul thought if he tried his best Stephanie won't noticed but he didn't know that she heard him talking to her so he walked out the room and helped Stephanie get up. "Steph are you okay?" Paul asked.

"I'm fine, I think it's a lot of stress but we need to talk" Stephanie said serious.

"Well since you two are fine I will go and if you need me to pick my kids up earlier just call me or should I leave with them now?" Lynn asked.

"No Lynn they won't be a problem and we already promised them so I'm not going to do that and like we said you will go with them back home tomorrow after dinner so go home or to our parents and have fun" Paul said.

Stephanie and Lynn was relieved to hear Paul talk like that but Stephanie was still mad and worried for what is going on with him "Lynn, Paul is right you go have fun and we will take care of the kids and I will take it easy for the baby" Stephanie said and smiled.

Lynn hugged them and tell her kids goodbye and she left.

"Paul we need to talk" Stephanie said.

"I know lets sit down and watch the kids while we talk" Paul said sitting on the couch and invite Stephanie to sit.

"Why didn't you open the door?" Stephanie asked and wanted him to tell the truth.

"See I was out of my head and didn't hear you guys, I'm sorry if I worried you guys but everything is just fine" Paul said and fake a smile.

"Paul what was she doing there and how did she get in there" Stephanie asked.

...

"Paul.." Stephanie was cut of.

"Sorry but how do you know Kara was there and I don't know how she got inside I guess cause I let the door open or something" Paul said and was nervous how Stephanie will react and wanted her to stay calm.

"When Lynn went to get the keys I heard her talking and answer my other question what was she doing here and why" Stephanie asked.

"Relax please, I'm sorry if I didn't try to tell you but I am still shocked and I want to enjoy this time we have with the kids and I didn't want to ruin your day. I know it was hard when we lived with her and she was your 'best friend' and tried to fuck us up but it didn't happen and we are still here, together and you're pregnant so it's not the same now if she tries to fuck us up I will kill her but she came to tell me that they are following her and that she is fucked cause she didn't pay for some of her 'merchandise' and that they are haunting her to kill her and tried to ask me money. I didn't give her money I throw her out and she tried to seduce me and kissed me I was out of the shower so I only had a towel and she got naked but I swear to God and the our unborn baby that I didn't fuck her we just kissed and I throw her out and after a few minutes Lynn came in and I was shocked so I'm really sorry for not telling you but I'm afraid that she might try some stupid stuff to get the money" Paul said and was relieved to tell Stephanie but was still afraid for her reaction and the baby well being.

"Paul what if she tries to.. I can't first that bitch you got came back and I know she will drug you to get in your pants and now Kara I can't I need her out of our life and fast cause I want to raise our child in a safe place with only people that love him or her around and I know you didn't tell me so I can relax but I don't think it will be fair on you to take all the pressure knowing you hate to hide things from me so Paul I can't lets forget about this this weekend enjoy the kids and the dinner tomorrow and try to relax cause after that we can think to do something" Stephanie said getting emotional and worried.

"I will give my whole life to make sure you and the baby are safe" Paul said and hugged her.

"Uncle Paul auntie Steph can we go play in the pool please" Peter came running asking them.

"Hey before we go get in the pool you and your sister need to give me hugs cause I didn't greet you guys yet" Paul said and saw them both jumping on him and hugged him.

"Steph get in your bikini and lets enjoy the water and the kids" Paul said and kiss her forehead softly.

"But I don't want to get wet Paul" Stephanie said.

"I will make you get wet in or out of the pool" Paul smirked at her trying to make her feel better knowing that this is not a comfortable situation.

"You are a pig I will go get ready make sure they have floats and don't drown" Stephanie said and stood up to go and change.

"But you love and I love you too" Paul said and kissed her.

"Thank you for everything and of course I love you cause would I married you if I didn't I will go to the backyard when I'm ready" Stephanie said and quick kiss him again and walk away.

"Okay kids lets go to the pool and have some fun" Paul said and the kids got exited and he pick them up and went outside with them to get in the pool.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think about the chapter and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories I can make or things to improve this story to make it better.**

**Thank you guys for reading the story **:***


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own the characters. Update I will update every Friday and Saturday so tomorrow I will update again that is the only time I get to write and can be able to update cause I have a stacked schedule and I end pretty late so thanks for reading this story it has like 15 or less chapters left and then I will take a break and begin to write a new story that I have in mind you can leave suggestions in the review or pm me and let me know what kind of story I can make or ideas and thanks for everything :*****

* * *

"Uncle Paul where is aunt Stephie" Peter asked swiming with Paul and Neysa.

"Yeah uncle Paul where is auntie Steph, I wanna play with her" Neysa said.

"I'm sure she will play with you guys and she must be almost ready" Paul said and begin to splash the kids.

After a few minutes Stephanie came in her new bathing suit that Paul bought her and she it was her favorite already and she knew Paul will love it "You guys are having fun without me?".

"Of course we are having fun and if you come now you can have fun too isn't that true guys?" Paul said and begin to swin to get Stephanie.

"True auntie, uncle Paul is lots a fun" Neysa said.

"I'm or not Steph you enjoy a lot of stuff with me isn't that true" Paul grinned and slowly picked her up and put her infront of him in the pool and kissed her and they swim back to the kids.

"That is true" Stephanie smirked and winked at him.

They play 2 hours in the pool and now Steph was getting tired and she choose a movie so they can go inside and eat while they watch the movies. Paul was getting the food and drinks while the kids helped him.

"Steph, I will bring popcorn, sandwiches and little snacks and sodas and a bottle of water. Is that okay with you?" Paul asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah that is fine with me and I already picked a movie so bring the food" Stephanie said.

"Auntie here and here" Neysa said bringing her popcorn and soda.

"Thank you Neysa" Stephanie said and smiled.

"Aunt Steph, here you have sandwiches and the bottle of water. Uncle Paul will bring the snacks later so we can all share" Peter said.

"Thank you Peter" Stephanie said and smiled again.

"Your welcome I'll go get Neysa food and mine and then I'll come back" Peter said leaving the room.

"Okay, Neysa come and sit here with me" Stephanie said and she hugged her and she sat next to her.

A moment later they were ready to watch the movie. "Since Steph replaced me for Neysa, you Peter sit next to me" Paul said and Neysa and Stephanie laughed.

"Uncle Paul you sit here next to auntie and I sit on your laps" Neysa said smiling.

"Or you sit on Steph laps and I sit next to her and Peter sits on my lap, even thought there is enough place for everyone. Not that I'm complaining" Paul said.

"Yay" Neysa said and sat on Stephanie laps in a second and Paul saot down.

"Peter you can sit on my laps if you want you don't have to if you're uncomfortable" Paul said.

"I want if you don't mind" Peter said shyly.

"Of course I don't mind having one of you guys on my lap, you know I will and love you guys a lot" Paul said and placed Peter on his laps.

"I know you love auntie Steph more" Neysa said.

"No I only love her a little bit, I almost don't love her" Paul smirked and winked at her.

"Well we love you auntie Steph" Peter said and Neysa nodded saying "We love you a lot".

"Thank you guys I love you guys too and more than your uncle Paul" Stephanie said.

"Liar nobody love you guys more than me maybe with the exception of your parents and grandparents and you guys know good that I love Stephanie a lot more than everything else in this world and that will include the little baby that she will have" Paul said and they all smiled.

"I wanna cuddle with all of you" Neysa said and watched as Paul kissed Stephanie and chuckled.

They watched the movie, drink, eat and had fun they cleaned up everything and they played some boardgames together and then it was their bedtime so Stephanie and Paul read the stories and the kids went to sleep.

"Did you enjoy spending time with your nephews?" Stephanie asked hugging him from behind knowing the answer.

Paul turned and hugged her closer and give her a kiss on her forehead "You know I always do and tomorrow they will be still here so I will enjoy every second I have with them till they have to leave as much as I will enjoy my dinner tomorrow night and I won't enjoy that as much as I enjoy doing this" Paul kissed her passionately "Love you baby and never forget that Steph, I love you more than my whole life and anything else in this entire world" Paul said kissing her again.

"I love you too Paul" Stephanie said and hugged him tied.

"I know you are worried about her but lets forget about her this weekend and enjoy it in place of getting worried about her cause she doesn't even deserve we think about her" Paul said still hugging each other.

"Okay baby same goes for you, okay?" Stephanie said.

"Okay" Paul said and they went to sleep.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think about the chapter and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories I can make or things to improve this story to make it better.**

**Thank you guys for reading the story** :***


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own the characters. So as I promised I will upload every Friday and Saturday so tomorrow I will upload again and then till next week. If I forget to upload 1 day remind me on twitter and I will upload on Sunday or one of those day or have a double update.**

* * *

It was a quiet day they spent time together as they said they would and enjoyed the sun, pool and everything they could it was soon almost time for dinner so they went and bathed the kids and toke a shower for themselves. Stephanie cooked and Paul helped her it what he could while watching the kids, the kids where running around playing tag and Paul told them to go and watch television so they don't get sweaty and need to shower again. It was time Paul made the table and Stephanie had dinner ready she was feeling dizzy but tried not to worry to much about it and didn't tell Paul so it didn't spoiled their night. Everyone was already there: Shawn & his family, Vince & Linda, Lynn , Paul Sr. & Patricia, Shane & and his family. They where all in the dining room.

"Lynn where's your hubby?" Paul asked.

"He is still traveling and you know he will come in a month or so" Lynn said kind of sad.

"It's alright sissy you know I love you too so you can miss him but you need to enjoy my company so you don't miss him that much" Paul said.

"Marissa how is your pregnancy going?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm fine still trying to keep it in" Marissa answered.

"When is it suppose to come out?" Shawn asked.

"In 10 weeks or less, it's supposed to be in march" Marissa answered

"Well I think little Declan here wants to eat" Paul said hungry and knowing that everyone was hungry too if they didn't eat.

"Paul you want to eat too" Patricia said chuckling.

"Damn mom, I invite you to come and have dinner at my house and you threat my like that wonders why I never visit you" Paul joked.

"Yeah right Paul you visit here like twice a week" Rebecca said and everybody laughed.

"Shane you should visit us more too cause you travel to much" Linda said.

"Mom please and who cooked cause if it Steph I may be dead in 30 minutes" Shane said and Stephanie glared at him.

"Hey what was that you know Stephanie cooks pretty good" Paul said.

"Stephanie cook for you Paul?" Vince asked surprised.

"Yeah of course and I cook for her too and you guys know I cook good and I helped her with some little stuff while I watched the kids" Paul said.

"See and why are you surprised I always cooked just for me and not for everyone so no one could judge" Stephanie said.

"Well just lets begin to eat and lets see if you can cook and Paul as your best friend I invited someone to come too, she is coming in a few minutes" Shawn said and smirked.

"Who the hell did you invite Shawn" Stephanie asked nervously.

"Relax darling it was Andrea no one else chill" Shawn said.

"You got to be kidding me.. Priceless just fu.. sorry" Paul said as he realized that he need to control his mouth.

Stephanie was so worried that it might me Kara since Shawn knew her but doesn't know the full story only a bit of it "Paul kiss me please" she whispered.

Paul leaned and kissed her softly but didn't let it last long cause their parents where there and he knew she is feeling jumpy over the whole situation.

"Man no wonder she is pregnant" Shawn said "I think Stephanie might be a bit of a dirty talker too" and he smirked.

"Shawn it's my daughter so watch your fu.. freaking mouth" Vince said and they heard the doorbell.

"I'll go get" Paul said and walked out the door and let Andrea get inside and sat next to Lynn they eat along but as soon as she came they where pretty quiet cause it was awkward for most of them to talk in front of her but then Linda asked Stephanie:

"Steph how's the baby and how are you feeling with the pregnancy things and all of that?" Linda asked and everybody noticed Andrea didn't like that topic pretty much.

"I have an appointment on Wednesday so then I will know for sure but I think I'm fine for everything that is going on a little bit stressed and dizzy every now and then but that's all I guess" Stephanie said and realized she said too much.

"What's going on sweetie?" Patricia asked.

"Nothing I think I'm just too jumpy over everything and I get worried too fast, I think my hormones are kicking in hard" Stephanie said and faked a smile.

"I'm sure that's not the only thing bitch" Andrea said low.

"What did you say?" Lynn asked.

"Forget about it" Andrea said.

"Are you sure you're okay princess" Vince asked.

"Yeah daddy" Stephanie said faking a smile again.

"Princess, bitch please grow the fuck up" Andrea said low again but Lynn heard everything before and know and she was getting pissed.

"Do want to say something?" Lynn asked sounding pissed off.

"No, what's the matter with you?" Andrea asked.

"Are you okay Lynn" Paul Sr. asked.

"Well I was till I heard this bit.. Andrea bit.. saying stuff that pretty much annoyed me" Lynn said.

"What did she say?" Paul Sr. asked.

"She was saying that Stephanie has something else kicking in and that she was pretty childish in some kind of way" Lynn said.

Stephanie got up leaving the room and Paul followed her. "Adriana or whatever your name is you better back off see Paul loves Stephanie and you are like an annoying mosquito for everyone so back off and let Paul live his life and you go and find a live" Rebecca said.

"Becca what was that I love you more now" Shawn said and quick kiss her.

"See if I was annoying then why the hell did they invite me? And my name is Andrea sweetheart" Andrea asked.

"I said I don't give a damn and Shawn invited you to annoy Paul cause Paul barely tolerates you. You know you are those bugs that keep coming and you don't know how to get rid of them" Rebecca said and everybody laughed and was surprised to see her acted like that.

"Andrea you have to let Paul alone cause you are worst than those slu.. that wait on the sidewalk for people to pay them so they can spread their legs you spread them without even getting paid and knowing my brother WILL NOT LEAVE Stephanie" Lynn said.

"Lynn calm down" Patricia said. " I may have to agree with your mom sweetheart" Paul Sr. said.

Andrea left and Paul was talking to Stephanie and telling her that it didn't matter what Andrea thinks that he loved her and they need to go back and enjoy what they have left of dinner and he kissed her and it turned in a make-out sessions and Vince walked in and they broke apart and walked back in the dining room and begin to eat and talk about what happened with Andrea.

"Sorry daddy" Stephanie said embarrassed after awhile.

"You don't have to apologize it's okay just try to not let me see him all over you again" Vince said.

"What happened with them dad?" Shane asked.

"Non of your business Shano" Paul said.

"I saw them in a make-out session in the hall's sofa" Vince said mocking Paul.

"Well if you don't mind now I can kiss her again" Paul turned and begin to kiss Stephanie again but soon stopped as Vince screamed.

"YOU SON OF A B.." Vince cut himself.

"Mommy why is poppy Vince mad? Neysa asked.

"Sorry Neysa for screaming but your uncle Paul here is being disrespectful.

"I found it funny actually" Shawn said laughing.

"But uncle Paul always kisses auntie Steph" Peter said.

"Pete what do you mean with always?" Patricia asked and watched Stephanie's face turned red of embarrassment.

"Well when we where on the pool he begin to kiss auntie Steph and they got.." Peter was cut of.

"You make-out with your wife in front of my kids what the hell is that?" Lynn asked.

"But you kissed daddy like that too always when he comes back" Neysa said.

"THIS IS PRICELESSS" Shawn said laughing his ass of.

"Steph are you okay?" Linda asked when she saw how pale she was.

"Yeah I'm fine" Stephanie said she was feeling dizzy again.

"Steph are you sure you look pretty pale" Shane said.

"He's right Stephie drink water with a sugar it may be cause your sugar is low and you know the baby and all that stuff" Marissa said.

"I'll go get her some water with sugar" Rebecca said and walked in the kitchen.

"Well we need to go Paul make sure she is fine and call us is something happens" Patricia said and said her goodbye to everyone and Paul Sr. did the same and left in a few minutes.

Rebecca came back and give Stephanie the glass with water " Thanks" Stephanie said and drank it slowly.

"Well I have to put Declan to sleep so we might need to go too so we talk soon, call us if you need anything" Shane said and said his goodbye's with Marissa and Declan and they left.

"But what was Peter saying when you cut him of?" Shawn asked.

"I said that uncle Paul always kissed auntie Stephanie and they got all over each other and they toke forever to end the kiss and used their tongue and uncle Paul grabbed auntie Steph by her but and auntie Steph let him touch her boobs" Peter said.

"What the hell you can say you both had relations in front of my kids what the hell was that" Lynn said.

"Paul you want to make sure she stays pregnant don't you" Shawn said laughing.

"Whatever she was in this bikini I bought her and you know. She was covered but still I know.. I'm not getting into details" Paul said embarrassed.

"I won't let you stay with my kids again" Lynn said.

"Mommy you can do that you and dad the same always when he is back of working" Neysa said " And I love coming over to play with uncle Paul and auntie Steph they are lots of fun and you can't do that to us" Neysa said with puppy eyes now.

"O MYY GODD, THIS IS FUNNY AS FUCK" Shawn said laughing

"If you go all out on your husband you may let them come and play here with them" Rebecca said and slapped Shawn across the chest.

"Sorry" Shawn said still laughing.

"Yeah you guys can still come I guess but not always every now and then" Lynn said annoyed.

"Thank you mommy" They both said.

"Steph we didn't know that part of you" Linda said looking at Stephanie that was quiet and pretty much embarrassed.

"Well he was like an animal over me, I think for my own safety I won't wear that thing again" Stephanie said blushing and Paul looked shock.

"What's wrong Paul?" Vince asked and they heard the bell ring again.

"Well I'll go now with the kids I think it's their bedtime already" Lynn said and said goodbye to everyone and left with the kids and Paul went with her to open the door.

"What are you doing here?" Paul asked.

"Paul I need money and we can go like we where before just without Stephanie and Shawn is that his name again?" Kara asked.

"See I already told you let me the fuck alone. I'm fucking happy with Stephanie and I will not change that for you" Paul said and Kara leant and begin to kiss him and hold him tight against her and after a bit let him go.

"I think you still miss me" Kara said and with that she left.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think about the chapter and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories I can make or things to improve this story to make it better.**

**Thank you guys for reading the story :*****


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own the characters.**

Stephanie watched the whole thing and was crying inside. She noticed that Paul was confused he didn't respond to the kiss but didn't push her away either he didn't know what to do that means for her he doesn't know if he still loves Kara and just thinking of that breaks her heart, she walked in the living room again and a few moments later Paul walked in.

"Who was at the door Paul?" Linda asked.

"Andrea she came and told me she forgot something but it was an excuse" Paul said quickly.

"Well whatever it's getting late and I have to put the kids to sleep so we might have to leave" Rebecca said.

"Well you guys can stay in one of the guestroom and tomorrow morning leave" Paul suggested.

"Thanks Paul but no I want to wake up in my house and I want to spent time with my wife here" Shawn said and winked at Rebecca.

"Well I totally understand that" Paul said and smiled.

"Don't get her more pregnant Paul" Shawn said.

"That won't happen for now relax" Paul said and Stephanie was hurt cause if it was the Paul that truly cared and loved her that wouldn't be his answer.

Rebecca and Shawn left as soon as they said their goodbye's. "Well we might leave as well it's pretty late and it will get darker soon" Linda said.

"Well you guys won't have a problem staying over and in the morning leave so you don't have to drive so late" Paul said.

"Paul, you know tomorrow is Monday so I can't I have a lot to do might be another day" Vince said.

"Steph you are super quiet since you go check on Paul" Linda said.

"I'm just tired and dizzy nothing out of normal I think I might go and get some sleep" Stephanie said hugged her dad and mom said goodbye and left the room.

"Well tell her Wednesday I want all the details" Linda said.

"You will have them" Paul said hugged Linda and Vince and they left.

Paul make sure the door and everything was locked and went upstairs and saw no one in their room and walked in the bathroom and no one was there he begin to search the whole house to find Stephanie and found her in one of the guestrooms and saw that she was asleep he went and cover her up and said "I love you Steph and I will give my life for you and I'm afraid I might need to do that" and kissed her forehead and slept next to her holding her by her waist. He didn't know Steph was awake and heard everything and was beaten herself up with all of these mixed emotions she noticed that he was asleep and begin to cry herself to sleep.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think about the chapter and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories I can make or things to improve this story to make it better.**

**Thank you guys for reading the story :*****


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own the characters.**

Paul was confused and worried not knowing what to do and what will happen next. He was afraid that Kara will attempt to hurt Stephanie and that means hurting him and the baby, he knew that if he stayed with Stephanie his and her life will be in risk but if he ran away with Kara to safe Stephanie he doesn't know if they will stay safe. He won't leave Stephanie not now and not ever he will stay with her and help her raise their child it is Wednesday already today is the first official baby appointment and he noticed that Stephanie was super distant and it breaks his heart but he knew she was feeling the same so he will try to forget everything talk to her and let them be on the same page again but it was getting tough for both of them.

"Steph we need to talk and fix everything that is wrong, we can't keep going like this it isn't healthy for you, me or the baby" Paul said serious.

"I don't want to talk with you right know and I don't want you to come to the appointment either and I don't want you near me for the time being" Stephanie said crying inside she didn't want to talk to Paul to let him run away with Kara and she knew he won't tell her about the kiss.

"Why? Steph please it's killing me that you keep ignoring me and if I did something wrong please tell me you know... I can't keep doing this I love you too much to let you go of my side I need you and that baby and you need to talk to me you need to trust me and everything will be back to normal and we can still laugh, talk, cry with each other everything we do we can do it together" Paul said.

"Trust you, funny you have been keeping things from me and you know I notice every single thing that happens with you so you can't try to protect me if you are hiding stuff and I know it. I know I might do the same but you always know everything that happened or happens with me in the end but if it wasn't cause I saw what I saw you would have never told me" Stephanie said angry.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you're confusing me and I think the only things I kept away till now is that Kara came on Sunday and wanted me to go with her and that she still has every single detail about us and will try to do everything to get us apart and destroy us and I don't want that to happen" Paul said.

"I knew that she came, I know that she must have every single detail she is Kara she always get what she wants and if she wants you I think she already got you since she kissed you and you didn't push her" Stephanie said trying to keep calm.

"I forgot about the kiss, I didn't want to tell you that since you will or already thought that I will go back with her since I didn't even pull away or respond and I know if I told you it will bring doubts if I love you or not if I will stay with you or not and I didn't want to hurt. I love you Steph and I won't ever leave you and OUR baby and I will go to that appointment like it or not it's my kid too" Paul said.

"You should have told me everything and we need to stop to play this I have to protect you thing if something happens we need to open our fucking mouth and speak only if we have a problem with stress or doctor said no big news than we can hold it in but as soon as we are free to hear everything we should speak to the other and inform do I make myself clear" Stephanie said.

"Okay no more hiding and that counts for you too" Paul said smiling.

"I know" Stephanie said smiling at him back.

"I miss us being us, being the ones who didn't give a fuck and ran naked if they wanted in their backyard and had sex in the pool I want that back the free, you only live ones us back" Paul whispered in her ear serious holding her hands "I love you" .

"Love you too but that will happen as long as we make it happen" Stephanie said looking in his eyes and smiled.

"Do you mind if I kiss you?" Paul asked smirking and look in her blue eyes that make him fall deep in to her.

"It's a free country" She said smiling and Paul pulled her close and kissed her passionately and let her lose her breath.

"You better don't say that to everyone or I kidnap you and let you be in a room naked so I can just hold you close and fuck you" Paul said smirking at her.

"You crazy bastard I still think you can't come to the appointment and you can't sleep next to me" Stephanie said serious holding her laughter in when he saw the reaction of Paul.

"I love you too, you can laugh now I know you to good to fall for that" Paul said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You did fall a little though and I don't like you" Stephanie said.

"I know cause you love me lets get ready now to go to the appointment".

* * *

"Well the baby is fine in a month we can see the sex or a little bit later but the baby is fine but you need to relax, your stress level is super high for the baby try to keep it down and everything will be fine is it continuous like this it may have complications for the baby" The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor have a nice day" Stephanie said and left the office with Paul.

"Keep your stress level down" Paul said.

"I have to talk to my mom and yours so let me inform our family about my baby" Stephanie said.

"Our baby and I'm yours only like you are mine only but the baby is ours" Paul said smirking.

"I got that okay that is how I'm prego now" Stephanie said blushing.

"You're cute and I'm sure you weren't complaining back when we got under the covers" Paul said smirking.

"Shut up" Stephanie said and blushed more when Paul hugged from behind when she dialed to call her mom.

_**Later.**_

Paul was a lot more happier and so was Stephanie but everything changed when the doorbell ringed. Paul got up and told Stephanie that he will open and see who it is. He left the living room and went in the till he reached the front door and saw who it was he was getting worried and nervous again.

"Hello, how are you?" Paul said faking a smile.

"Hey I came to apologize if I in some sort of way try to sneak into your marriage with Stephanie" Andrea said.

"Well I truly appreciate it and I'm sure Steph will appreciate it too" Paul said smiling "You can come inside and have a couple a drinks and talk with Steph and I if you don't have anything else to do" .

"I don't want to come and disturb you guys so I think I might just leave a let you guys spent the rest of the day together" Andrea said and smiled.

"Well I don't want that to happen and I know you don't either or do you Paulie" Kara said coming from nowhere.

"Can you fucking leave me alone if you fucking want money I can fucking give you half a million so you can get your ass out of my life. I'm fucking tired of you and your fucking mind games" Paul said getting pissed.

"I never saw you mad and you look good like that but try to calm down for Stephanie and the baby and don't let this random chick ruin your guys relationship" Andrea said.

"When they don't ask for your opinion don't talk and now leave" Kara said. "And indeed you look freaking hot when you are pissed but you know I need more than that and in that I include you" Kara said smirking.

"You can get the hell out of here, if you didn't noticed nobody wants you here bitch" Andrea said.

"Andrea chill and Kara fuck off and get out" Paul said pissed.

"I think you need to chill too before thing get out of hands" Kara said.

"I'm going to call the cops" Andrea said grabbing her phone and clicked emergency call and Kara grab her gun and shoot her in her leg and arm. Andrea screamed and begin to crawl inside and called a ambulance and cops while Paul kicked the gun away and it fell far in a mud outside and he begin to hold Kara tight and they begin to fight and Stephanie came to help Andrea and shut the door and let Paul handle Kara outside while she called for more help.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think about the chapter and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories I can make or things to improve this story to make it better.**

**Thank you guys for reading the story :*****


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own the character.**

"Paul why are you so mad about the money if you know Stephanie should pay for her 'thingies' if you know what I mean" Kara said backing off.

"What do you mean by that?" Paul asked concerned.

"Stephanie is doing drugs again she is smoking weed" Kara said "Why do you think I came to bother you for money like hell no it was cause Stephanie needed her weed and stuff".

"You are fucking lying she can't be doing that again she is FUCKING PREGNANT, WHY THE HELL DID YOU SELL HER THOSE STUFF" Paul screamed totally pissed off.

"Chill I know you never really smoked you only did when Stephie begged you and you wanted to let her be happy and all those kind off stuff and I got to make money and I wasn't the one selling it to her cause she smoke it with someone you send to prison and I'm here to work while he is in jail" Kara said.

"Who the fuck and I smoked only two times and I never did smoke that shit again never liked it and never would and why the hell didn't you tell me. I forgot you betray our friendship when you shoot me and almost left me paralyzed and you let Stephanie get all high that she almost couldn't have kids and ran away cause you couldn't face the shit you made when you got all high" Paul said.

"Paul I'm sorry for that but if I told you Kurt would have killed or send one of his workers to kill me and I want to live" Kara said.

"YOU FUCKING TELLING ME ANGLE WAS BEHIND ALL THIS SHIT, FUCK THAT SON OF BITCH.. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM. STEPHANIE IS FUCKING PREGNANT RIGHT NOW SHE, SHE IS FUCKING STUPID AND A FUCKING ASSHOLE TO BE DOING THIS NOT ONLY TO HERSELF BUT TO ME TOO AND OUR.. YOU SON OF A BITCH I WANT HER TO LIVE TOO I WANT THAT BABY SHE IS CARRYING TO LIVE TOO" Paul screamed losing his mind totally pissed and cops begin arriving from every direction.

"SHIT.. Paul if they get me I'm fucked and Steph could be too depends on what Angle wants" Kara said.

"Fuck you and Angle and I will handle Stephanie" Paul said feeling the anger running all over his body.

The cops put Kara in the car and the ambulance went with Andrea to the hospital while Stephanie stayed in the living room cause she heard all the screaming's outside and knew Paul must be pissed. Paul went upstairs grab his stuff and put it in a suitcase and went back downstairs, went outside put his stuff in his car and then went back inside to confront Stephanie but knowing how things will end.

Stephanie watched Paul entered the room and she begin crying she watched his face and he was pissed she never saw him like this before and it hurt her that she caused all of this with her addiction. "WHEN DID YOU BEGIN SMOKING THAT SHIT AGAIN?" Paul said not giving a damn how she feels knowing she didn't give a damn how he felt.

" One year ago.. But Paul I swear.." Stephanie was cut of

"ONE FUCKING YEAR AGO, STEPHANIE THEN YOU ASKED WHY YOU COULDN'T GET PREGNANT THAT FAST. DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED FEW YEARS AGO, I GUESS YOU DON'T CARE ANYMORE AS LONG AS YOU CAN GET HIGH AND FORGET EVERYTHING AND FORGET ABOUT MY FEELINGS" Paul said pissed he was fuming not caring anymore.

"But I stop it Paul as soon as I knew I was pregnant I didn't smoke Paul I care about how you feel please I just couldn't go threw it Kurt was one day smoking in front of me with some other guys and I couldn't resist it was too fucking hard for me" Stephanie said crying looking down.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE WHY YOU DID IT SINCE YOU DIDN'T CARE WHAT I COULD THINK OR SAY. I'M JUST GOING TO TELL YOU, YOU BETTER DON'T DO YOUR CRAP WHILE YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH OUR KID CAUSE IF YOU DO BELIEVE ME I WILL SEND YOU TO JAIL AND HAVE A RESTRAIN ORDER SO YOU CAN NEVER SEE THE KID AGAIN WHEN HE/SHE IS BORN I DON'T CARE IF YOU STILL DO YOUR CRAPS WHEN YOU'RE DONE HAVING OUR KID CAUSE I WILL ASK YOU FOR A DAMN DIVORCE AND WILL ASK FOR FULL CUSTODY" Paul said pissed.

"PAUL PLEASE, YOU CAN'T please don't leave me. I will never hurt the baby to get on you cause you know I always wanted to be a mom and please Paul I can't go through this alone, I couldn't handle it I barely can right now" Stephanie said crying her heart our when she lift her head and saw the look on Paul face she knew she hurt him and hurt him badly and she couldn't live with that thought of him leaving her cause she fucked everything up.

"You won't be alone cause last time we didn't tell anyone what happened but this time we will talk to everyone and with that I mean: Your family, mine, Shawn and his family even though he knows a bit of the story and done maybe Trish and the guys but you need to figure that out but right now I can't stay here so see you soon Stephanie" Paul said and left her crying he wasn't feeling bad and that confused him and hurt him even more.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think about the chapter and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories I can make or things to improve this story to make it better.**

**Thank you guys for reading the story :*****


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own these characters. **

A few days went by and Paul was hurt thinking he failed as a husband to not know her wife good enough and that she didn't trust him it was hard for him to process all of his feelings. Stephanie was in her bed all of these days without showering, eating, drinking just crying her heart out and sleep, she just didn't care that she forgot that she was pregnant and woke up and eat and drink something and brought some food and drinks in her bedroom and lay again on her bed and just begin to cry her eyes out.

Lynn suspected something was wrong with Andrea in the hospital recovering not hearing from Paul and Stephanie it was weird for her she called Paul several times and he didn't answer and she just got more worried and try to call the house but the phone was disconnected and decided to call Stephanie who didn't answer so she decided to go give them a visit.

Paul was feeling more reasonable and will try to talk to Stephanie again to put a date to talk to her and his family and Paul wanted that to be today or tomorrow as soon as possible but he needs to consider how Stephanie feels about that.

Stephanie was getting out of the shower and heard the doorbell and went to see who it was.

"Hey Steph can I come in?" Paul asked.

"Sure, do you want a drink?" Stephanie asked smiling lightly.

"No, thank you but I guess we need to talk" Paul said walking inside.

Stephanie nodded and as soon as they entered the living room they heard the doorbell.

"Are you expecting someone?" Paul asked.

"No, I will go.." Stephanie said but was cut of.

"No I will get it, you go finish getting ready while I see who it. If it doesn't bother you" Paul said and offered a kind smile.

"No that will be fine" Stephanie said and went upstairs while Paul when to open the door.

"Hi Paul" Lynn said.

"Hi Lynnie, what is the honor of us having you here?" Paul asked.

"Can't I visit my little brother and his wife soon to be mother?" Lynn asked.

"Of course you can come inside" Paul said and let her in and locked the door as they went in the living room.

"Where's Stephie?" Lynn asked.

"She just finished showering and stuff so she is getting dressed" Paul said.

"That's why you didn't answer the phone you two were getting busy" Lynn said and watched Paul face change. "Sorry is something going on?".

"See you don't have to apologize and I can't answer that right now but we are alive and my phone was on silent and the house phone we need to fix it and Steph's phone I don't know I guess it was on silent too" Paul said and watched Stephanie enter the room. Paul was hurt but he knew he loved her and that hurt more.

"Paul didn't tell you would come" Stephanie said and hugged Lynn.

"Well he didn't know I guess it was an unexpected visit" Lynn said "Well Paul I have to go I just came to see if you guys are alright".

"Well bye Lynnie" Paul hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"See you soon Lynn" Stephanie said and hugged her again.

"Why did he come to check on us?" Stephanie asked.

"Cause we didn't answer our phone and I didn't talk to her in these days" Paul said.

"Well, I guess that leaves you and I here alone to talk about everything" Stephanie said.

"Yes, where do you want to talk?" Paul asked.

"Here is fine, it doesn't matter" Stephanie said feeling broken.

"Well it does matter cause I want you to be comfortable in your house" Paul said.

It hurt her to hear him say your house while it was their house she didn't know if she could take it knowing how much it hurt him, the only way she will feel comfortable is in his arms.

"Stephanie?" Paul said.

"Sorry well I would like to be in our bedroom if it doesn't make you uncomfortable" Stephanie said.

"No it's fine" Paul said and smiled.

They went upstairs and Paul noticed the food she has on the coffee table and he knew she didn't leave the room, he knew she's been crying. And watched her lay down on the bed under the covers and hugged one of his pillows. And he moved a chair to sit next the bed.

"Paul end with this conversation fast please" Stephanie said and turned around to avoid Paul face, eyes and closed her eyes and hugged the pillow tighter.

"See Steph you hurt me by not telling me and not trusting me and it hurts me to know I failed as a husband cause I didn't know what was going on with you I didn't even suspect a thing and it hurts me that you did that and it could have hurt the baby.. And what hurts me the most is that you could have died or get more hurt than the last time" Paul said trying to keep calm "But I know you are hurt as well and I know I should have been here for you now that you needed me but I couldn't, you need someone who you can trust and who really knows you and maybe.. not maybe I'm sure I can't be that person there has to be someone special for you out there and I don't think that is me".

"Paul please stop.. I trust you it's just I was embarrassed that I fall for it again and couldn't be strong enough and.. Paul there is no way in hell you would have noticed cause I did it one to three times a month and you couldn't notice cause if I did it you weren't around me.. And Paul I didn't toke a shit when I suspecting I was pregnant till now. And you are the one that deserves better and I guess you are the one that will end up with the baby and take care of her/him when You are done with those di..vorce paper" Stephanie hold her tears back and just snuggled more in the pillow and holding it tight. "I love you and always will, till my last breath" Stephanie whispered really low so he won't be able to listen but he did.

Paul knew that was a part of their vows and it was true he will love her till his last breath. He saw the hurt in the way she holds that pillow and tried to hold back her tears, he just knew she was miserable and so was he but he couldn't change that and he tried but he was hurt too.

"Steph I want let our kid without a mom to grow up with she/he will be with both of us, divorced or not he/she will have parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles around him/her. You know I know you good and know that this is your biggest dream come true to be a mom and I won't take that away from you cause I know you will be the best version of you for our child and so will I try to be the best I can with him/her" Paul said and stood up to hold her shoulder.

"And you say you don't know me, you know me better than every single motherfucker in this planet" Stephanie said and closed her eyes.

"Like you know me but we let our feelings out now we need to heal and that will take time but before all of this healing process we need to talk to our family about this situation and soon" Paul said.

"How can you be so fucking level headed right now, I can see the same pain I'm going through right now or worse in your eyes and you're so calm. You need to teach me to control my emotions like that and I know we need to talk with them but when do you want to talk with them?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know how I can but I do and today we can invite everyone her to come after they all had dinner to talk with us or tomorrow after lunch cause the sooner the better" Paul said.

"Fuck, I guess you're right so today 8:30 or 9:00PM and will you stay here cause it's like 3:15PM right now" Stephanie asked.

"You don' have to do this, this soon cause you need to be there to handle the reactions and if you are sure that you can handle all of that today than I will just go to my apartment shower and change come her at 4:30-5:00PM to make something so we can have dinner if that is alright with you" Paul said.

"I need to handle it today, I just have to and it sounds good you have the keys so come when you are ready" Stephanie said.

Paul kissed her head and whispered "We have to stay strong for this little one" and put his hand on her stomach and then left to call everyone and get ready.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think about the chapter and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories I can make or things to improve this story to make it better.**

**Thank you guys for reading the story :*****


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own these characters.**

Paul went home and begin to get ready while Stephanie was having second thoughts she wasn't really ready to talk about everything yet but she promised Paul something and she never broke a promise. Paul showered and dress up and went to get some groceries and juice for the meal. Stephanie called everyone and they told her that Paul called already and she was surprised there was no going back now so she better begin to prepare herself to deal with everyone and everything.

Paul got in and locked the door and saw that it was 4:45PM so he prepared something quick so they can eat and talk about everything. Stephanie went downstairs when she heard noises and saw Paul in the kitchen cooking and he looked handsome as always Stephanie thought.

"Why didn't you call me to help you?" Stephanie said walking in.

"Cause I didn't want to bother you and I'm fine cooking you know it isn't my first time cooking for you and me to eat so it isn't a problem" Paul said flashing a kind smile.

"Well I would feel useful if I could help in something" Stephanie said watching him straight in his eyes.

"You know well you put the plates and those stuff since it almost done" Paul said looking in to her eyes back.

"Okay, I'll do that. You I love your spaghetti so hurry up" Stephanie said playfully.

"I can let you starve to if you aren't nice" Paul said playfully back.

"Is that the way you treat the mother of you child, such a gentleman" Stephanie said.

"Well he/she is not born yet so she/he doesn't know so she/he will love me anyways like everybody does. And we need to know the gender soon cause I may begin to call it something weird" Paul said putting the spaghetti in a bowl and the sauce in a mine bowl.

"Everybody does love you like obviously your family and mine's adore you as well, you have Shawn, Becca and their kids, Trish, John, Stacy, Randy, Amy and Chris, and Andrea and this little baby, me and other bimbos. But you come with the food cause our kid already smell it" Stephanie said.

"They love you too and our little baby sure has my appetite or yours while your pregnant" Paul said laughing.

"I'm sorry you got me pregnant with a little twin yours" Stephanie said.

Paul and Stephanie eat, talk it was really awkward and they both felt it but they try for their kid to make their relationship work at least as friends even though they both know they love each other with everything they had but it was a difficult time for both of them. It was 8:30 already and Stephanie got tense she knew she wasn't ready and knew that she doesn't have an option now she needs to go and face what is coming next and knew Paul will be there for her and that makes her feel better.

"Stephanie relax I know it isn't easy I'm a lot nervous as well but it's better if we let this happen now so we can move to the next chapter" Paul said noticing her expression when she saw the time.

"And you say you don't know me" Stephanie said faking a chuckle.

"Well I guess I kind of do but I'm here okay relax they will be coming soon and you need to settle down at least for the baby, please" Paul said.

"Thank you, for our baby" Stephanie said.

"For our baby" Paul repeated.

After 20 min everyone was there.

"Well we appreciate you all coming today, see Steph and I need to tell you guys what is happening and what happened in the last week. As you can see we been having crazy times these last couple of months but Stephanie has to tell you guys something that holds bit of our past and is affecting us now in our present but we want to have a brighter future" Paul said and Stephanie saw all eyes on her and she never had felt so bad and nervous before and Paul hold her hand and smiled at him.

"Don' tell me you be having twins?" Shawn said laughing.

"Shawn please, and I wish it was that easy" Stephanie said.

"What the hell is going on?" Lynn asked.

"That is why you guys are here to know that just be patient" Paul said.

"Is the baby alright?" Linda and Patricia asked.

"The baby is fine" Paul and Stephanie said together.

"Hey no need to be rude" Shane said.

Stephanie glared at everyone in a sign that means "Shut the hell up and let me talk".

"Okay let Stephanie talk and we will have the answers and know why we are here" Paul Sr. said.

"Agree let us hear what Stephanie has to say" Vince said.

"Thank you as I can talk know well.." Stephanie said and told everyone what was going on she told why she used drugs in the past and how she fall again and how her and Paul are having difficulties in their relationship for that cause and say that she agrees with Paul being mad at her but truly appreciate that he is know with her helping her going through this and offered to help her get out of her addiction everyone was stunned not expecting that coming but Shawn realize so much and everyone understood but didn't accept and liked the fact that they got all high. There was an awkward silence.

"I know it is hard and it takes time to take all of that in it toke me some days that is the real reason why I didn't talk to anyone these last days. But see Stephanie is the mother of my child and I know she need my support now more than ever and I will there even though I need to let my wounds heal and that period of time so our relationship won't be the same for some time and if it doesn't get better than we might or need to have a divorce. But for now I will let you guys process everything like I had to do but try to be level headed since she is pregnant and can't get worried and stressed" Paul said.

"Well we are not proud with what happened but we will support you guys in whatever you need and Paul I'm proud of you for being and staying by her side" Paul Sr. and Patricia said and hugged them and they left to let them handle everyone else.

"Well Paul, Steph you guys know if you need everything we are here and this doesn't change anything cause we have a true friendship that will never die and we all have moments we aren't proud of but we get trough them to be the stronger version of our self" Shawn and Rebecca said and the hugged them as well and left them cause they knew Shane was pissed and they will have to handle a lot.

"Little bro so proud for you to stay next to her and help her and I'm proud of you Stephanie to be able to tell us all of this I imagine how hard it must have been and you know I love you both so jut stay healthy and be strong to not fall in that path again for the baby" Lynn said and did the same as her parents and Shawn, Rebecca.

Paul look at Stephanie knowing that this will be the hard part not for Vince and Linda but for Shane that looked pissed more than that he was about to blow up and knew that Stephanie will need him since that is his brother her bestfriend the one person that was always by her side no matter what so he must feel betrayed just like he did and hurt for her little sister health so Paul understood his position.

"Well sweetie you know I will be here for you no matter what and Paul thank you for staying by her side" Linda said and did as everyone else.

"Well since Linda got in the car I'm not proud of what you did Steph but you will always be my princess my little girl and I will never leave you alone no matter the situation and I appreciate Paul being there for you when you needed him so I will let you guys and will see you guys in the office" Vince said hugged them and left.

"Well you guys have my support in everything as always I will leave you with Shane I will wait in the car" Marissa said and hugged them and said goodbye but knew things will get ugly by the look in her husband face.

"Shane I'm sorry for not telling you before but..-" Stephanie was cut off

"YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING SORRY I WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU AND YOU COULDN'T TRUST ME. I ALWAYS TOLD YOU EVERYTHING AND NEVER LEFT YOUR SIDE AND YOU COULDN'T TELL ME TO HELP YOU TO GET YOU OUT OF THAT WORLD YOU COULDN'T FUCKING TRUST ME THE ONE PERSON THAT WIPED YOUR TEARS WHEN YOU AND MISTER PAUL OVER HERE HAD TO BREAK THINGS OFF AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOUR BROTHER" Shane said more than pissed of but hurt as well.

"Shane calm down I know how you are feeling cause I felt the same and It hurts that she couldn't trust us and I had to know by others and I know you feel useless cause you didn't notice anything and you didn't know what was she doing so you could help her and you fear the fact that she could have been seriously hurt" Paul said and watched Shane expressions soften up.

Stephanie stood there stunned by the words of Paul she wasn't expecting that and it hurt her more to know what she put the two men in her life that stood by her side since the first day they met. Shane by helping her mom with her and Paul to help her improve in the ring and on the mic and personally.

"I'm sorry to put the both of you guys in this pain I love the both of you so much in different ways that I'm ashamed of what I did and embarrassed to not be the better person you guys expected me to be" Stephanie said.

"Steph you aren't a bad person for what you did, you just are a person that makes mistakes like everyone else and was afraid to lose the ones she most love by telling the truth, or afraid that they will leave her by feeling ashamed of her but that won't happen cause we truly love you and care about you and your well being and our baby well being as well" Paul said.

Stephanie hugged him and watched Shane expression the same one that Paul had the day everything happen.

"I think Shane you are as hurt as Paul was when he knew so I think you need to be on your own and process everything like he did" Stephanie said.

Shane nodded and hugged her and Paul and left without saying anything else.

"I think you need to rest now so I may leave as well" Paul said.

"Paul stay at least today in the guestroom it's super late and your hotel room is 30 min away just stay tonight and thank you for everything" Stephanie said and hugged him again.

"You are welcome and okay I will stay in the guestroom near our room" Paul said and smile.

"Thank you and of course lets go and rest cause we both need it" Stephanie said and kissed his cheek and went to her room.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think about the chapter and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories I can make or things to improve this story to make it better.**

**Thank you guys for reading the story :*****


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own the characters. I'm sorry I didn't update but I have 2 weeks of exams it will end next week Friday and I have to go to my therapy sessions so I will do my best to update when I have time.**

_The next morning._

"Steph wake up we need to go to the office" Paul said shaking Stephanie up softly.

"In 15 min... I'm tired" Stephanie said covering up with her blanket.

"Steph I already let you sleep in and we have to go in 30 min so you need to be fast. I'm making the breakfast so you need to get ready and come down to eat... STEPHANIE WAKE UPP" Paul said.

"Such a gentleman go make the breakfast and it better be good" Stephanie said getting up.

_20 min Later._

Stephanie walked downstairs and walked in to the kitchen a found her breakfast ready and Paul eating on the other side.

"Good morning and thanks for the breakfast" Stephanie said and smiled.

"Well you are welcome and I know you like to skip breakfast but you can't do that now cause the little one needs to eat" Paul said and smiled back.

"I can't think of skipping breakfast now cause I'm sure that this little one has your appetite cause I'm always hungry now.. All of this is your fault" Stephanie said smiling.

"Hey I didn't tell him or her to have my appetite and I told you already that I will make you pay all those times you tease me for being so sexy" Paul said and laughed at her reaction. "Why are you blushing?" Paul asked smirking.

"Let me eat you motherfucker" Stephanie said completely red.

"I'm a motherfucker indeed cause when you told me you were pregnant a lot happened afterwards" Paul said smirking.

"Just.. Shut up" Stephanie said embarrassed and blushing even more.

_Later in the day at the office._

"Vince why don't you listen to me and choose the second.. ah nevermind you will have it your way at the end always" Paul said.

"You know that already and you still tried to change my mind" Vince said.

"Whatever I will go grab my coffee, do you want one?" Paul asked.

"If you can bring me one decaffeinated for Stephanie here cause I need to talk to her" Vince said.

"Well I'll be one my way" Paul said and saw Stephanie coming.

"Hey Paul, were are you going?" Stephanie asked.

"I'll go grab some coffee and I see Shane coming as well I'll let you two" Paul said walking away.

"Hi Steph, I see you and Paul are in wonderful terms" Shane said.

"What do you mean by that?" Stephanie asked.

"Well you two came together, he is always with you and he went to get you coffee. He is truly your perfect husband" Shane said walking in to Vince office.

"And is that something bad and he went to grab a coffee for him not for me, I didn't ask him" Stephanie said.

"Well that is good cause you two are still the lovely couple I guess you two are back on the same page as loving as always" Shane said sarcastically.

"We aren't back together but we are trying to make this work and I know you are hurt as he is but remember I'm also going to give birth to his child so it's not only about us but the well being of this kid as well" Stephanie said getting pissed.

"Okay the both of you we aren't at home. We are in the office so this is work so be professional and we have to wait on Paul and he will bring you coffee Steph cause I asked him and I know you had your coffee already Shane" Vince said.

Paul walked in and felt the tension in the room and walked in and gave Stephanie her coffee "Well you don't have to wait anymore" Paul said.

"What is he talking about?" Shane asked.

"Remember a month ago we needed someone to go to Orlando to see how things are going and help our new sponsor, you guys remember as well nobody wanted to go well Paul offered and he will go tomorrow in the noon and come back in 2 months. We don't need to worry anymore cause we know it will be in great hands and everything will be okay since Paul know what he is doing" Vince said.

"Perfect, thank you Paul I didn't want to leave Marissa and the kids. Now that we solve that problem I need to go and handle some stuff for the next show" Shane said and walked out of the office.

"Do you guys need something else cause I have a meeting with the team of creative" Stephanie said.

"Are you alright Steph?" Vince ask looking at her carefully.

"I'm fine just a little dizzy you know pregnancy issues" Stephanie said and faked a smile.

"Steph are you sure you are okay cause the meeting with the creative team is in 3 days" Paul said.

"I guess I messed up the schedule but I'm okay" Stephanie said.

"No, you aren't princess sit down and I will bring you a glass of water" Vince said and walked out of the office.

"When do you have your next meeting with the doctor?" Paul asked

"Tomorrow, I will send you a text with everything he told me and the sex of the baby if they can see it" Stephanie said.

Paul felt bad for missing the appointment with the doctor "Steph.. seriously I promised you I would go.." Paul was cut off.

"It's no big deal well it's but you have to go and work and I understand you needed time away from everything to think and I won't make you stay so go and make the deal and come back in a few months and you will see this one making fat and growing inside of me" Stephanie said and felt dizzy again.

"I promised you and I can go to the appointment with you and then rent a car to go to Orlando and then I will come back in plane it won't be that bad I think and I won't break my deal with you" Paul said. "Are you okay?" Paul asked concerned.

"Just dizzy I think I will go home and rest" Stephanie said and Vince walked in.

"I think you need to go and rest and here you have" Vince said giving her the glass of water.

"Thanks and when I feel a little bit better I will pick my stuff and go home to rest" Stephanie said.

"I don't think you can drive like this I will go pick your stuff and drive you home" Paul said.

"I agree with Paul you both have the rest of the day off, Paul make sure she is fine and send me a text when you get home" Vince said.

"Thanks Paulie" Stephanie said.

"You are welcome and get some sleep Steph you need to relax" Paul said.

"Come lay down next to me please" Stephanie asked with puppy eyes.

"Okay but just stop with those eyes you damn woman" Paul said.

"I miss you and I will miss you when you go" Stephanie whispered.

"I will miss you too" Paul said back looking in to her eyes.

"Paul I can still see the hurt in your eyes and I know that it's hurting you right know to leave but you want to escape from the pain and try to handle everything when you go so when you are back you can try to be as happy as always and let you hurt feelings go away" Stephanie said looking in his eyes.

"Such a psycho.. It hurts because I still love you and that means that we need to try till it doesn't hurt anymore cause when it stop hurting then we need to stop trying cause that will mean we don't care anymore and I know that it will hurt forever cause I will love you forever" Paul said looking in to her eyes.

"I love you too and will love you till my last as well" Stephanie said still looking in his eyes.

"It will be hard being away but it will help me settle everything so when I'm back I will see what will happen with us if there will be us" Paul said.

"I hope that there will be cause I miss you holding me at nights already, I miss your kisses, your hugs, your everything.. I just miss the whole you" Stephanie said and hugged him tight.

"Believe me I do as well" Paul said and hugged her back.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think about the chapter and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories I can make or things to improve this story to make it better.**

**Thank you guys for reading the story :*****


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own the characters. Hey sorry if I uploaded late but mi internet sucks. GOOD NEWS is I might upload more this week since I have a week vacation so I will see how it goes and try to upload when I can :D.**

It was Stephanie appointment already and Paul came with her. Paul was feeling confused not wanting to leave but needed time to clean his head. Stephanie was feeling sad for disappointing the people who trust her and love her and worst that Paul was leaving for a few months made her feel worse.

"Is the baby okay?" Paul asked.

"Yes, the baby is fine and healthy but Stephanie needs to rest and relax, she has too much going on right now that she is getting too stressed and that isn't good for the baby" The doctor said.

"I know doctor, I will do all I can to relax" Stephanie said.

"Can you see the sex of the baby" Stephanie asked.

"I will try to see if the baby isn't hiding we can see but it depends on the position that she or he is right now" The doctor said.

"Paul what do you want a girl or a boy?" Stephanie asked.

"It doesn't really matter it only needs to be healthy and I'm happy" Paul said.

"I know you want a boy so you can wrestle with him" Stephanie said.

"I know if it is a boy you won't let me do that and I know you want a girl so you can go shopping" Paul said and smirked.

"Even if it is a boy he will come with me to shop" Stephanie said and smiled.

"Well that baby doesn't want you guys to know the sex yet she or he is hiding" The doctor said.

"Well thank you doctor" Stephanie said.

"Yeah, thanks" Paul said.

"You're more than welcome and Stephanie rest and no worries" The doctor said shaking their hands and left the room.

"Well Stephanie message me when the next appointment is and relax remember no stress. And message me if anything happens keep me up to date with the business and how everyone is doing" Paul said hugging her.

"Sure thing, and I will miss you" Stephanie said.

"I will miss you too and be careful" Paul said.

"Yeah, you too message me the updates of the business and how you are doing" Stephanie said.

"Bye Steph" Paul said hugging her again and get in to his car and drove away.

Stephanie watched Paul leaving and cried a little bit.

"Stephanie how is the little Paulie doing?" Trish asked.

"Paulie is fine both of them. I'm the one that needs to stop stressing out" Stephanie said and laughed.

"Well we can call Shawn to ask him to join Paul for a week and we can ask Stacy and Amy to go on a spa day the four of us a girls day out" Trish said.

"Yeah that sounds fun and why should Shawn go there?" Stephanie asked.

"Cause Paul might not like being lonely at first and you will feel better knowing Paul is with someone he trust and you trust as well" Trish said smiling.

"Bitch you are right, I might call him later" Stephanie said.

"That later for you means in 5 min you slut" Trish said smirking.

"Bitch why you smirking, If John is there naked tell me and I end the call" Stephanie said.

"You will end it either way and it is him but he isn't naked YET bye SLUT take care of my nephew or niece" Trish said and ended the video call.

Stephanie put her laptop on the other side of her bed and picked her phone to call Shawn.

"Hello Steph" Rebecca said.

"Hi Becca is Shawny there?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes I will find him and is the baby okay?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah the baby is fine" Stephanie said and smiled.

"Hello Steph, what's going on?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing is just a favor that I need" Stephanie said.

"May I know what kind of favor you need?" Shawn said.

"Well Paul went away and I'm not happy knowing that he is all alone so is it too much for me to ask you that when you can you go there and stay with him for a week" Stephanie said.

"Well I guess I can in two weeks and for how long is he staying away?" Shawn asked.

"Love you so much Shawny and for like 3 months" Stephanie said getting sad again.

"Hey stop calling me that and I might visit him 2 or 3 times you know and it's fine Steph you know, and you need to stay relax okay stop getting yourself worried Paul will be okay and it's my pleasure to go annoy my little brother over there" Shawn said.

"Thank you Shawny and Love you send kisses for the kids for me" Stephanie said.

"Stop calling me that and I love you too take care of the little one and yourself, bye Stephie" Shawn said and hung up.

"Vince I think we need to talk to Shane and see if he changes his mind he is too angry with Stephanie and she is pregnant" Linda said.

"Well we might talk to him but in a few days and will see if he calms down alone or he needs help to calm down. I forgot to tell you Paul left today and Stephanie had her appointment today too if I'm not wrong" Vince said.

"Well she might, I just hope that she stay calm and she and the baby are fine and happy" Linda said.

"Well she will not be happy knowing that Paul left today" Vince said.

"I know that I will visit her tomorrow and have that mother-daughter time" Linda said.

"Poor Stephie now she need to handle you all day" Vince smirked and Linda slapped his hand playfully.

"Asshole" Linda said smiling.

"I love you too" Vince said and kissed her.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think about the chapter and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories I can make or things to improve this story to make it better.**

**Thank you guys for reading the story **


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own the characters.**

Paul is exhausted with all the hours he drove to get here and he entered his hotel room to go and sleep but found an old friend in his room and went to greet her, he was surprised to see her here in his hotel room.

"I thought I might pay you a little visit when they told me you were coming" Tania hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I'm surprised seeing you here it's been 14 years since I last saw you, and I have to admit you look great as always" Paul said and sat down on one of the couches in the room.

"Yeah since I left to go and study and you went and manage the gym and continued to train and all of that, and why are you here though?" Tania asked.

"Well I trained a lot to become the wrestler I'm now but I'm on a business trip and I might need to stay here for 3 months or a bit less and why are you here? And who told you or how did you know I'm here?" Paul asked.

"Well we might see each other a lot more cause I'm the sponsor for the company so I'm here for business as well and I will stay here with you for these 3 months and that's how I knew they called me telling me Paul Levesque is coming to handle the business" Tania said.

"Well it's nice to do business with someone I knew and would like to know what she became" Paul said smiling.

"Well it will be my pleasure" Tania said and smiled back.

"And are you married, do you have kids?" Paul asked.

"I'm divorced and I have a son his name is Mason he is my sunshine, he is four years and is in my hotel room with my mom. What about you, I'm sure you have a lover or someone waiting for you to come back? Tania asked back smiling.

"Well I'm married with my boss well the daughter of my boss for two years already and she is actually pregnant but we are having some problems, And I truly wish we overcome those problems" Paul said and it hurt him to talk about Stephanie but he knew they will try and do their best to be as they were before or even better not only for them but for their kid.

"Hey Paul" Tania said.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm to tired right now" Paul said.

"And I think you love her and if she loves you as much as you seem to love her you two will overcome everything that cross in your paths. Tell about her cause I need to know if I can fight this battle. And man seriously you are dating your boss, you sure know how to make moves Paul" Tania said and they laughed.

"Well you know me I only choose the best and she is awesome, she is hardworking and passionate about everything she has faith in it, she fights for everyone she loves and the things she know is what's best for everyone, she is caring and sweet and respectful but if she doesn't trust you or you fucked her up than she is the biggest bitch you come a across. Stephanie is a beautiful women that works her ass out everyday to prove she deserves everything she had and have, she will stay true won't ever talk behind shit behind your back and if you are one of her friends she will stand by your side always she will be there for you and when she loves she loves hard and she shows how much she loves you and that is my awesome wife" Paul said and smiled.

"Well this Stephanie seems nice why don't you call her to come so I can meet her and you both can spend time alone to solve all of your problems" Tania said and hugged him.

"Well she is more than nice and I might call her but not yet in a week or a month I don't know but knowing me I will call her and thank you Tania" Paul said hugged her back.

"Message her before you fall asleep and tell her one of you ex-girlfriends wants to meet her" Tania said and laughed.

"So funny she might come here and make sure you don't come close to me I'm kidding she trust me and I will message her and tell Mason that you ex wants to meet him too" Paul said.

"Bye Paulo" Tania said.

"Fuck you guys with my nicknames.. and bye Taney" Paul said.

Stephanie was laying on her bed with her laptop on her stomach and Paul was video calling her on Skype and she was exited and answered immediately.

"Hello Paulie" Stephanie said.

"Fuck these women's with these names and hi Steph" Paul said.

"And how was your driving to Orlando?" Stephanie asked.

"Okay, I'm exhausted now but I promised to message or call you when I get here so I thought you will love to see my hotness" Paul said smirking.

"I truly appreciate your concern for me too I'm fine and stop being so full of yourself Paulie" Stephanie said smiling.

"Well I'm glad you and the kid are fine and I'm always full of myself and I already know who the sponsor is" Paul said.

"May I know how do you know her?" Stephanie asked.

"Well she was one of my girlfriend college so like 14years ago" Paul said.

"Man you truly have a list behind" Stephanie said.

"Stop being so jealous and of course I'm super hot" Paul said smirking.

"You wish I was jealous, I won't lose control over a probably married with kids woman" Stephanie said.

"Well she is divorced and has one son of 4 years and she is stunning" Paul said smirking.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, I might send someone to look over you" Stephanie said and smiled.

"No need she is a great friend we end up in good terms so we don't have problems and I will send you a pic of her" Paul said.

"I know you Paul and I trust you and aren't you tired?" Stephanie asked and smiled.

"I was, I don't know what happened well we might talk longer know how about I call Shawn and you call one of your bitches to join the chat" Paul said.

"Yeah sounds fun and I'm the only one here allowed to call them that you disrespectful jerk" Stephanie said.

"And you whiny bitch" Paul said and laughed.

"Paul you are walking on a thin line" Stephanie said and glared at him.

"I'm sorry princess" Paul said.

They add people and talked for 3 hours then went to sleep Paul was feeling a lot better after talking with Stephanie and Stephanie slept with a huge smile on her face.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think about the chapter and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories I can make or things to improve this story to make it better.**

**Thank you guys for reading the story :*****


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own the characters.**

Two weeks later Paul was in his hotel room getting ready for an other meeting he has to attend meanwhile Stephanie was helping Shawn getting ready to go and visit Paul for a week. Paul left his room and drove to the office for the meeting and they discussed everything and he left as soon as it ended.

"Paul I know the meetings are long and boring but you are running away" Tania said grabbing Paul's left arm.

"Well you know it already I rather be in my hotel these 3 months doing nothing then attend one of these meetings" Paul said.

"Hey but you know I already signed so the process will be quicker than expected cause I'm bored of these meetings as well" Tania said smiling.

"So you signed because you are bored of attending these meetings?" Paul asked smirking.

"No, you stupid asshole I signed because it was for the best for business for the both of us and the meetings are boring but I won't sign something for that. I'm a smart women Levesque business wise and personally" Tania said and chuckled.

"Well I'm sorry Mrs. Intelligent but I got to go and tell Mason I said hi" Paul said and hugged her.

"You will tell him personally cause I will go pick him up and pay you a little visit cause Mason wants to see you and play with you and he will for sure ask you to play with him in the pool so I have to change as well. See you later" Tania said while hugging him back.

"See you later than" Paul said and walked away.

* * *

Stephanie was home with Rebecca, Shane, Marissa, Vince, Linda, Patricia, Lynn, Paul Sr. and the kids they were having barbecue and enjoying spending time with his family and tried to talk to Shane several times but he refused and told her when he was ready he will talk to her. Stephanie played with the kids in the playroom and Patricia entered the room.

"Sweetheart why don't you play outside with the kids?" Patricia asked.

"I guess I don't want to bother Shane or anyone and I will send the kids outside later so they can play in the pool and all of that" Stephanie said.

"Stephanie are you okay?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah I'm fine and the baby is fine as well" Stephanie said smiling.

"Aunt Steph come play with us in the pool" Peter asked.

"Peter I don't want to get in the pool now but maybe you can play with your sister and cousins outside" Stephanie said.

"But will you come play with us later?" Peter asked.

"I will think about that, I feel a little bit tired and you know the baby needs to rest" Stephanie said and winked at him.

"Okay auntie Steph" Peter said and kissed her on the cheek after giving her a quick hug.

"You will be a great mom Steph" Patricia said and smiled.

"Thank you, I will do my best" Stephanie said and begin to organize the toys and Patricia helped her.

"And do you know if it is a girl or a boy after yesterday appointment?" Patricia asked.

"I know now but I didn't tell Paul about the appointment so he doesn't know and I won't tell anyone until he comes back" Stephanie said and smiled.

"Well it only needs to be healthy and everybody will be happy" Patricia said.

"I know well lets go outside and enjoy the day" Stephanie said and they walked away.

* * *

Paul entered his room and saw someone laying on his bed and walked in his room to see who it was and begin to laugh.

"Hello buddy someone send me here. You won't feel lonely anymore" Shawn said and stood up to hug him.

"Well that was nice of Steph and I really appreciate you being here so you can join me in the meetings" Paul said and hugged him back.

"That means I saved your ass this week" Shawn said and lay down on the bed again "The bed is comfortable though".

"If the bed wasn't comfortable you know I would've change of hotel" Paul said and he lay down as well and they laughed.

"And Stephanie showed me the picture you send her of your ex and she is smoking and by the way how is she doing?" Shawn asked.

"Well she does look good and she is fine and by the way she is coming later with her son to play and swim in the pool and you will join me" Paul said and smacked his chest.

"Well I will order pizza cause I know you don't have anything to eat" Shawn said.

"Hey, I that is why room service and restaurant exist and Stephanie cooked for me when I was there and I can cook but I'm to lazy to do grocery shopping and all of that cause Steph did that as well" Paul said.

"Seems that Steph did everything and she said to take care and to workout cause she won't accept you back if you come without your muscles" Shawn said and winked at him.

"I'm Triple H that won't happen and I still workout everyday and I will change and put some shorts for the pool and you should do the same" Paul said and laughed at him and winked back.

After 15 min Tania came with Mason and they played and enjoy their evening by the pool and having a good time and ate pizza after a few hours they left and Paul showered and Shawn showered after him and they ordered room service and ate and then lay down on the bed they will be sharing.

"Remember I'm not Rebecca so no grabbing my ass and all of that" Paul said and smirked.

"I know for sure that you aren't Becca and you don't try to make this a touchy situation by thinking that I'm Steph" Shawn said and smirked back.

"I will video call her maybe you should call Becca as well" Paul said.

"Yeah I will call her" Shawn said.

Stephanie answered the call and was laughed at Paul and Shawn that will be sleeping in the same bed.

"By the way hey guys how you doing?" Stephanie asked.

"We are good Steph and how are you and the little one?" Paul asked.

"Well I had an appointment yesterday and we are fine and I know the gender" Stephanie said exited.

"What will it be my niece or nephew?" Shawn jumped in the conversation.

"Shawn you don't have to call Becca she is staying here tonight with the kids and Lynn is staying as well" Stephanie said "And I won't tell anyone until Paul returns" she said and smiled.

"Well I'm happy to know that you are fine and the baby is healthy and that is all that matters" Paul said.

"Call Becca so I can talk to her and call everyone so we all can talk" Shawn said and they talked for 2 hours straight and then ended the video chat.

"Paul I will come in a month back so Steph doesn't feel bad for you being lonely even though you aren't that lonely since Tania and Mason check on you every now and then" Shawn said and smirked.

"You don't have to come, I will call Stephanie to come and stay with me for the next month and a halve when you leave" Paul said and smiled.

"Well I know she will some and she will be more than happy, it doesn't seem you two are even mad or having trouble" Shawn said.

"It's hard but we try our best and will do our best to make this work. Goodnight Shawn" Paul said.

"Night Paul, try to don't dream about me" Shawn said and Paul hit his arm and they laughed before to fall asleep.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think about the chapter and leave suggestions/ideas on what kind of stories I can make or things to improve this story to make it better.**

**Thank you guys for reading the story :*****


End file.
